Fantasy Dates
by simba517
Summary: An unattainable goal leaves Bella struggling to overcome her mundane life. After following a suggestion meant in jest, she travels down an uncertain path facing her wildest fantasies and her deepest fears. *fantasies of the lemon variety*
1. Chapter 1: It's 5 O'clock Somewhere

**A/N: Points of view will be both Bella and Edward. First up: Bella.**

Glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time, it mocks me. 4:51 PM. Just a few more minutes of work. Friday afternoon. The seconds tick by ever so slowly. I can't wait to get out of here and tonight couldn't get here fast enough, especially since today has been an unusually long day at work. I've actually been ready since I arrived just before the start of my shift at 8:00 AM.

It seems pointless to start a new project, so I pretend to look busy for the few remaining minutes. I wouldn't want to upset the new boss. If we aren't shuffling papers, typing on the keyboard, or making calls, she assumes we are wasting company money. At the top of the hour, I shut my computer off, grab my purse, and quickly make my way to the elevators.

Approaching the gateway to my exit, my boss, Irina, stands by one of the doors. She's pressing buttons on her phone, appearing busy as we silently wait. I will the elevator to arrive sooner rather than later—never one for idle chit chats with my manager. Opening my purse to find my chapstick, I hope to avoid a discussion on my personal affairs. It's not that I don't want to talk about it, I just don't know her enough to share them with her.

Movement distracts me.

With the delay of the elevators, my luck finally runs out. Irina places her phone in her purse then swings it on her shoulder with extreme finesse. Looking at me for the first time since I arrived, she raises her eyebrows, "Good afternoon, Isabella. Ready to get out of here?" She glances at her phone. "And on time, too."

_Hell yeah!_

"Yes. It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it. Between Jack needing information now and Bill wanting changes to the team, there's just too much to do. But enough about work, we can discuss it all next week. Do you have big plans for the weekend?"

"No. It's going to be low key like always." I pause. Even though I don't care about them, I do the responsible thing by asking her the same. "You?"

"Not really. My sister, Kate, and her family are in town so I'm sure they will want to do something fun."

_Ding. _The elevator finally chimes alerting us to its arrival. As we enter I respond, "Well, have fun."

"Thanks. She's the one with four kids, ages two to ten years old." And she's reminding me of the lineage because?

"It's going to be a mad house," she responds as if reading my mind.

I'm sure. "But I'm sure you will have fun with them."

"True." The walls of the elevator are brown on all sides except the door which happens to be mirrors. She uses them to move a stray hair back into place.

I glance at the descending numbers hoping it to go faster.

She breaks the welcomed silence. "But it sure will be crazy at my place with all those kids."

_Kids. Maybe one day..._

Before I can comment further, the elevator comes to a stop.

_Ding._

I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Well, have a great weekend," I respond, but she beats me out of the confined space. "And enjoy the visit."

Barely looking in my direction, she says, "You have a great weekend, too."

A great weekend. Mine certainly has the potential, but my nerves prevent me from getting genuinely excited. The truth is everything is riding on tonight. It could be the beginning of something great or the whole thing could go up in flames leaving me to sift through the ashes of what could have been.

What should have been...

**A/N: Thanks for checking out this new story.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_I've never been this forward or even this bold to meet someone and then end up in their bed._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Dress

I step out of the building and make my way to the car. From the moment my black three inch heels meet asphalt, I am no longer:

_Isabella Swan,  
__Executive Assistance to Irina Denali_

but am now:

_Bella,  
__Shackle-free to do what I please on my own time_

Because let's face it, working in the corporate world is demanding—especially when working for Irina. It's not so bad except I feel chained to my desk waiting for her next order of business that makes absolutely no sense.

"_Bella, I need 5 copies of this." Really? I just made you 15 copies yesterday of this same document._

"_Bella, make sure Dan's assistant has reserved the room and requested the correct table arrangements this time." As your assistant, would it make more sense for me to do that since he always screws up?_

"_Bella, go get me a coffee. Four creams, two sugars, and a hint of cinnamon. Don't forget to use Splenda." I have gotten your coffee the same way every time since you started two weeks ago. I think I know your preference by now._

Glancing over my shoulder, I see her climb into her fancy Z4 Black BMW. She can be nice when she wants to be—this afternoon for example.

I climb into my Honda Accord and drive home to an empty house. No one is there to greet me, unlike my boss, who has her nieces and nephews waiting for her arrival.

Whatever.

I don't need her pity, and I certainly don't need to think about what she might be doing right now. I have more important things to think about. Like... the man of my dreams.

Once home, I drop my keys into the bowl by the door. My feet hurt from all the running around I did today for Irina. Instinctively I reach down and take one shoe off then another as I slump onto the couch. Attention is given to my calves as I rub them leading down to my feet. Oh, how I wish someone could do this for me.

Glancing at my watch, it's time to get ready for my night out. Can I really do this? Up until now, I thought I could. But this is my first time meeting someone at the bar. I've never been this forward or even this bold to meet someone and then end up in their bed. But I can do this. I think.

I recently decided my sex life needed a little spicing up. I could consider it a New Year's resolution. Hopefully trying this will make things easier. Maybe it won't, but I have to at least try something.

A typical day for me is to wake up, go to work, come home, fix dinner, and piddle around the house. I am tired of the monotonous old me. I want something exciting. And apparently this is the way to go.

Or so Alice says.

I am distracted by a call from Jessica, my high school best friend. She wanted to tell me the news in person, but couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"I'm pregnant!" she says.

I grip the phone tighter. "Congratulations!" I hope my voice doesn't deceive me. She told me she just reached her second trimester. Both she and her husband felt comfortable announcing their newfound joy. She talks about the pregnancy while I try to sound positive and excited.

After ending the call, and recalling how excited and happy she is, I have faith that tonight will be fun and hopefully lead to what I want. Sitting here on the couch certainly won't get me a good lay. I get up and walk upstairs towards my bedroom.

Standing in my closet my stomach deceives me. The butterflies fluttering intermittently all day take full flight—flapping furiously—tamping down any excitement I might feel. I know the plan, but can I follow through? Reaching for the dress, I carry it to the bed. My eyes fall on the top drawer of my nightstand, knowing what hides inside. With that thought I almost back out, surrendering to the simplicity of pleasuring myself, but my rabbit friend certainly won't get me what I truly want—what my body, and truthfully my heart, craves.

Slipping into my dress I stare at my reflection. This just looks too daring for me. Black. Sleeveless. Plunging neckline. Knee length. Pretty, yet very revealing. And not a typical outfit for my evenings out.

Reaching into my makeup bag, I begin to transform my face. A little foundation. Deep, dark, colored eye shadow. Rich looking lashes. Grabbing my lipstick, I roll it over my lips making them appear luscious and plump. Kissable.

Seeing my reflection in the mirror, I make a pouty face, followed by a dramatic kiss, I look... seductive. Will the men notice? Can I really allow complete strangers to approach and talk to me? Do I really want them to? I glance again at my nightstand drawer. But that won't solve anything. The point of dressing like this is not to crawl back into bed. I need to go out.

Perhaps I should call Alice. She might give me a little motivation to follow through. I grab my phone and locate her number. But, then I think it through. If I call her, I will have to confess that I actually listened to her suggestion—one I think she meant more as a joke, but I chose to make it a reality. No, I can't call her. I just need to leave. In the grand scheme of things, this is all about me. I need this.

The time has come. I take one final look at my image before grabbing my keys and head out the door.

I can do this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_I see his eyes glance down, perhaps to where my cleavage is highly visible._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bar

My heels click on the marble tiled floor of the lobby in the hotel. It's beautiful, but I shouldn't be here. I have a home. Yet, I repeatedly tell myself I can do this.

Standing at the entrance to the bar, I debate where to sit. It's early so there aren't many patrons. There are sofas and nice chairs currently void of people. I could sit there, and people watch. On the other side of the room, a man plays a keyboard while a woman sings jazz music. A few couples sit near them as their audience. I'm not here for the music. I could just belly on up to the bar—if nothing else I could chat with the bartender. He looks kind of cute, but not really my type.

I decide on the latter. At the bar, I order a rum and Coke. The bartender gives me a once over then pushes himself off to make my drink. He returns moments later and waits for me to take a sip.

My lips grip the straw as I slurp up the alcoholic concoction. "Mmm, this is great." I forgot how good these really are. We talk casually about the weather, the game on the television behind him, and his girlfriend.

He recognizes I am almost done with my drink so he asks, "Shall I make you another?"

"...uhm... not yet, but thanks."

He is about to respond, but I catch his eyes looking behind me. After quickly walking away, a nice looking gentleman with a blond ponytail approaches. He pulls out the stool next to mine and makes himself comfortable. There are about 15 stools. All but mine are empty. He must have an agenda.

"I'll have a Corona." The bartender nods his acknowledgement of the order.

The thirty-something man looks at me. I can tell because I am cautiously watching him out of my peripheral while pretending to watch the game. I'm nervous about my mission here and at the same time, I want to have a little fun.

"Excuse me, Miss." I turn and look at him. "May I buy you a drink?"

Yes, but no.

But yes.

But no.

This is why I came here... to drink... and meet someone. One drink can't hurt, right?

"Uh, sure. That would be nice. Thanks."

The bartender returns with the Corona as my companion for the moment says, "This beautiful lady will have a..." and he waits for me to answer.

"I'll have glass of Malbec."

I return my attention to the man next to me. He's cute, but certainly not the one by my standards.

"The name is James, and you are?"

"Bella. Nice to meet you. Thank you for the drink."

"The pleasure is all mine. You certainly do look ravishing in that dress."

And this is the moment I begin to lose my confidence and question my sanity when coming up with this idea. I see his eyes glance down, perhaps to where my cleavage is highly visible. I'm a little uncomfortable, but after a little alcohol I try relaxing a bit. He doesn't mean to cause any harm, right?

His hand, originally placed on the bar in front of him, slowly encroaches into the space near mine. Not comfortable with his forward actions, I move my hands to my lap. After a few minutes of get to know you questions, I realize I'll just enjoy drinking my free beverage. He seems focused on one thing. I know I am too, but he is not the right one.

He receives a phone call and explains he has to take it. Picking up his drink, he walks away.

And I glance at my watch.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_I glance over at the two men, catching the bartender motion in my direction._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	4. Chapter 4: I See Him

The bartender returns and we begin our small talk again. I've recognized the sign when another patron enters, because he glances towards the door.

"Hi Jake," he greets the customer then turns to me. In a hushed tone he says, "He's one of our regulars, unlike the last guy."

Oh.

Good to know.

At least there is a sense of familiarity with this guy.

This guy, Jake, isn't as presumptuous because he chose to sit two seats away from me. I sip on the last of my wine as I watch Jake interact with the bartender. Tuning them out, my attention returns to the game. I don't know who's playing, and I don't really care. I didn't come here for the TV. I glance over at the two men, catching the bartender motion in my direction. Jake responds with a glance towards me. I've just been caught watching them. I smile. Jake grins.

He seems goofy, yet attractive.

Since we've now made eye contact, he says, "Is the seat next to you taken?"

I shake my head, and he moves closer. The first thing I notice is his scent—he has on something that screams sex. It's not overpowering, but is a bit intoxicating. I like it.

He buys me a drink; this time I get a pinot noir and a water.

"Thank you," I say to Jake.

"You're welcome. I'm Jacob, by the way."

"Oh." Jake... Jacob... whatever. "Nice to meet you."

Do I make small talk? I guess that would be the courteous thing to do since he bought me this drink. I'm hoping he isn't as forward as the last guy. "The bartender says you're a regular."

"Oh he did?" He grins then looks at the bartender. "You talking about me again, Aro?"

"You know it," the bartender exclaims.

Now I am embarrassed. I shouldn't have said anything, but he answers my question. "Yeah. I guess you could say that I'm a regular. I travel a lot to this area for business reasons. About every other week actually. My company always has me staying in this hotel. So, I've gotten to know Aro fairly well, isn't that right?"

"Yup, Jake here is a good guy."

The bartender, Aro, is advocating for Jacob. He must be single. Jacob, that is.

But he is different from me. He likes all things tribal, I like all things American. He likes motorcycles, I like bicycles. We are opposites in every way mentioned. And everything he talks about is boring to me.

In a nervous tick, I glance at my watch. Knowing the task at hand, I give myself a mini pep talk reminding me I can follow through with this night. But I also know Jacob is not the ideal one for the job.

Looking back to Jacob, because I've now had three alcoholic beverages, I laugh at all his unusual comments, likes and dislikes. He just said, "I sleep with a teddy bear." I practically spewed right over the bar due to laughing. As I begin to compose myself, I glance up. And that's when I see him—the one.

He is watching me as I interact with Jacob. His lips curl up in a smirk and he nods his head ever so slightly. I am enthralled by him and don't want to look away.

Jacob continues to talk to me. I listen half-heartedly.

He scoots closer, but I am not as engaged with the conversation.

He's nice, but he's not my type.

The guy at the other end of the bar, now he's more my speed. We continue to make eye contact. Our gazes lock and I watch as he takes in my appearance. I blush knowing he just eye-fucked me. Can't say that I blame him because I just did the same. I don't know if I should continue talking to Jacob or end things now.

How far do I let this thing go with Jacob?

I ponder this as I continue to look at the hunk of meat far away from me. He's clearly just gotten off work. I can tell he's loosened his tie and the top button is undone. All I can think about is what's under his shirt... and down there. Yes, there.

He brings his Yuengling to his lips, which means he's been sitting there for a while. Observing. Waiting his turn. He's muscular and fit. That jaw. And damn, he just winked as he licked his lips. I smile.

Realizing Jacob is still talking, I reluctantly return my attention to him. He leans closer to my ear.

"Want to get out of here?" Jacob asks.

"Huh?"

_Yes, but not with you_.

"I know... too forward," he says.

"Maybe a little. Hey, thanks for the drink, though." I try to let him down gently.

His grin droops. I watch as his eyes follow to where I have been looking.

"Oh." That's all he says to me. "I'll catch you later, Aro."

And then Jacob hops down from his stool and out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_I love this place in my mind... a little alcohol, it relaxes me, especially because of what I am about to do._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blonde

I love this place in my mind... a little alcohol, it relaxes me, especially because of what I am about to do.

My attention is focused on the man sitting too far away from me.

He's watching me as he stands.

As he walks around the bar in my direction, I wonder who he is. My insides dance to a tune I don't even recognize. My heart pounds, blood rushing through me. Our eyes lock and he smirks. I am giddy and nervous and, wait.

What?

A blonde steps in between us causing him to stop. He's looking at her, watching as she speaks to him. She is engaging him, holding his attention. But that should be me. I'm frustrated watching this, yet I can't look away from them. I want them to stop talking. She should be me, only he should be here, next to me. Why did he stop? Why is he talking to her? Why doesn't he excuse himself from this little thing they have going on?

She nods her head. Since I can't hear them, I have no idea what they are discussing. But his head tilts briefly in my direction. She laughs and places a hand on his bicep. He brings his opposite hand resting it on top of hers. He looks happy standing with her. I don't like being an outsider observing them.

Finally giving up, I return my attention to find the bartender handing me another drink. I don't remember ordering it. Perhaps I've had more to drink than I remember, resulting in me losing my mind.

"He ordered you an amaretto sour." My favorite.

"Who?"

"The gentleman over there." Following his gaze, he's pointing at the cute guy talking to that blonde.

Returning my attention back to the TV on the wall behind the bar, I take a sip from my new drink. I feel a presence behind me. The stool next to me moves and he sits down. I don't dare look. The stunt he just pulled—ordering me a drink, walking my way, then pausing to flirt with that... bimbo.

"I see you've received the drink."

I want to ignore him. I want to kiss him. I just want him... inside of me. Because, let's face it—everything about this guy just screams sex. His hair. His jaw. His smirk. His fingers.

Understanding he is no longer by her side, I put my drunken jealousy behind me and allow my flirty self to shine through.

Placing my hand on his shoulder I lean over and whisper as seductively as I could, "Yes, I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Now I am ready for some action.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. We are almost there.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_"I have a room upstairs." He cuts right to the chase._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	6. Chapter 6: My Name Is Anthony

Looking at him, I lick my lips then take a sip of my amaretto sour. We stare at each other for a moment. He smiles causing me to grin.

He grabs his beer and I watch him enjoy it. His hand grips the bottle—oh, that hand, and those fingers. I can think of several places he can use them on me. To touch me, caress me and love on me.

Is it getting hot in here? Inwardly, I fan myself.

"My name is Anthony."

I've been wondering about his name. Anthony. It fits.

He seems nervous, though.

I begin to think of ways to calm him. Rubbing his afternoon stubble, caressing his jaw, licking his ear, biting his earlobe. Just for starters.

"Nice to meet you, Anthony. My name is Marie."

"Marie?" He gave me a lop-sided smirk that made my panties wet. I had a feeling he used it often. It certainly worked on me.

I nodded.

Now that introductions are out of the way, what do we say next?

After taking a sip of my drink, I return my attention back to him. But his gaze is distracted again. This time it's me... well, my boobs. Yes, he is definitely checking me out. I hoped that would happen, especially by wearing this dress. Maybe I shouldn't have, but it feels nice to see him enjoying the efforts I put into my appearance this evening. It feels flattering.

And I am horny and ready to get out of here... with him.

But he has to make the move. My hand rests on the bar. He places his on top of mine. I feel the electricity flowing between us. He is intoxicating.

His thumb begins to stroke my hand igniting my girlie parts.

He leans close to me and I respond by meeting him halfway. He licks his lips then moves near my ear causing my senses to scream with anticipation and excitement.

"I have a room upstairs." He cuts right to the chase.

The night was made for this.

"You do?" It comes out as a question, but I meant it more as confirmation. I thought, well, nevermind what I thought because he has a room... upstairs... and I am still sitting here because?

I grasp his hand and nod.

My nervousness returns.

Can I really have sex with Anthony?

* * *

**A/N: You know that M rating? This is your warning. :-) And, it is a longer chapter.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter:**_I want him to touch me in places I never knew existed._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	7. Chapter 7: Elaborate Elevators

**A/N: This story is rated M. Thanks for reading. Now on with the date.**

* * *

As I stand from my stool, the bartender says with an all-too-knowing smirk, "Have a great night."

I nod my head as Anthony ushers me out the door. We walk through the lobby of the hotel towards the elaborate elevators. Neither of us saying a word, he presses the call button. I stand next to him looking at my fingers as I nervously pick at my nails.

The elevator chimes alerting us to the opening doors. I step in as he casually places a hand at the small of my back. It feels...nice.

We stand alone in the elevator and I watch him press the 7th floor.

With him behind me, I look and observe the floors increase in numbers.

~1~

~2~

Approaching the third floor, I feel his hand move up from my lower back to my neck.

~4~

On the fifth floor, it roams down my shoulder.

As we reach the sixth floor, his finger grazes my ear.

Just before reaching the seventh floor, he whispers, "You look amazing tonight. I can't wait to make you scream my name as you come."

_Ding._

My heart stops; my breath hitches.

It's really happening.

He takes my hand in his as he leads me down the hall. After inserting the key, the door opens to a dark room illuminated by a few candles. My mouth opens but nothing comes out.

"They are the flame-less kind," he whispers.

He thought of everything. "Were you planning on getting laid tonight?"

"I'm always hoping for that." He winks.

On the dinette table rests a bouquet of flowers. Roses, carnations, lillies with baby's breath and more. "They are beautiful."

He takes my hand leading me towards the bed, "Not as beautiful as you."

"You sure know how to please a lady."

"You haven't seen anything, yet."

_Oh. My. God._

Who is this guy?

Standing facing one another he says, "Marie, I'm going to kiss you now."

I could only nod. He leans down. Just before our lips meet, he pauses. I wait for them to touch. My eyelids flutter open to find him watching me. Our eyes lock. I blink encouraging the connection. He kisses me softly. The preparation and anticipation of this moment gets to me, eliciting a moan. Responding, he opens his mouth allowing his tongue to seek out mine. We stand there for several minutes, the kiss never waning.

He pulls me closer to him by resting his hands on the small of my back. Eventually we part, but only briefly. He peppers kisses from my temple to my ear, taking my lobe between his teeth. I want him to touch me in places I never knew existed.

His hands on my shoulders, and his fingers lifting the straps to my dress, he utters, "I want this off, now."

Reaching behind me he finds the zipper and slowly pulls it down. Then he takes the straps down over my shoulders. Letting them go, he allows the dress to fall to the floor.

Standing in just my lacy midnight blue lingerie his eyes roam over my body.

"Is this new?"

I nod.

"I hope you will wear it for me again."

Before I respond he lifts me up lowering me onto the bed. I watch him remove his shirt and pants, tossing them to the floor. He crawls over me showering me with kisses from my navel, between my tits, up my neck to my lips.

With him on top of me he rolls us on the other side of the bed. This position on top allows me a little more control. I feel his arms wrap around me moving them up and down my back.

His hands find the clasp of my bra and unhooks it. Removing the bra allows my breasts to fall. He lifts up slightly and buries his head between them. His lips find one of my nipples sucking on it as his hand caresses the other. I rock up and down ever so slightly to create a little friction.

Before I can get too far in that feeling down there, he flips me over so I am underneath him again. Crawling backwards, he kisses back down my body. As he reaches my stomach, he takes his time there. His hands grasp my panties and he pulls them down slowly. The lace touches my skin lightly as it moves down my legs. Taking one foot out, then the other, his mouth finds my ankle. He kisses my calf. My knee. My thigh. Getting closer.

"Mmmm."

His head between my legs, I feel his breath on me. Anticipation building, he teases me as his hands caress my inner thighs. I want him to touch me. I want him to make me come.

Cool lips meet my heat. A brief kiss followed by another. With the third, he lingers. Opening his mouth, I feel his tongue lick my sex up and down and around. The pace is amazing, but I want more.

His actions cause my mind to have dirty thoughts. He is pleasuring me, but I want to do the same. Would he object to my suggestion of that sexual number? I guess there is only way to find out.

Without a word, I tug briefly on his arm. He pauses his ministrations glancing my way. Shaking my head, I motion again for him to move towards me. His eyebrows lift almost questioning if I am serious. I blink seductively causing him to respond immediately.

He continues to kiss me down there, but moves his body around so he is opposite me. I grasp his length moving my fingers up and down and over the head. At the same time, he hit my spot. We moaned in unison.

Now completely over me, I maneuver his dick into my mouth.

We are both licking.

Sucking.

Tasting.

Enjoying.

But I'm close, my body taking over as my hips begin to move on their own accord. The friction of his mouth increases. My breathing is heavy and loud.

"Come on, baby," he mumbles.

I suck harder on him hoping he will have gratification.

"I won't stop until you're finished." The vibration of his words starts the beginning of the end. I feel incredible as the pulsing feeling reverberates throughout my body causing me to scream out loud. He continues to caress as I come down from my high, smiling.

Knowing he has yet to do his business, I move a little faster, but he stops me. Shifting off me, he guides my body so I am now on all fours with him behind me. I am amazed with how this night has progressed.

His hands caress my back as he lines our bodies up. His length teases my opening. Using my juices from earlier helps him slide in with ease. As he pushes himself deep, deeper, immersed within me, his hands wrap around grabbing my breasts. Our bodies moving as one, he squeezes my nipple with one hand. The other proceeds to our deep connection. He rubs my clit in quick circular motions.

Breathing.

Pumping.

Grinding.

Moaning.

Animalistic.

Primal.

Pounding into me.

I feel his breath on my skin. He makes me come alive. I hear his labored words, "Close."

"Me, too."

Rolling my hips elicits sounds I've never heard before. The friction between us is intense. The rhythm just right.

"Right there... Oh God... Don't stop... Edwa-Anthony... Shit... Fuck."

"Ungh."

A few additional pumps to end the moment. And we are unmoving still in the doggy-style position. Overwhelmed with everything, I flop onto the bed with him falling on top of me. His breath near my ear hard and fast.

We gain control of ourselves as he begins to lift off me to lay by my side. Placing one arm on me, we snuggle close to one another. In his arms, neither of us wants to move.

Looking into my eyes, he finally says, "Wow."

"Yes, double wow. That was... exciting, different, and fun, and unbelievably satisfying."

"Completely agree."

The room is quiet for a few minutes. His hand moves a stray hair from my face. He leans in to give me a quick peck on the lips. I smile as he returns to his position.

The evening turned out to be even more incredible than expected. But there is one thing I had to ask, "I didn't think you would actually do it, but what made you change your name to Anthony?"

"Well, this was supposed to be a fantasy date, right?"

I nod.

"Well, I knew we wanted to spice up our sex life, so I decided at the last minute to try it out. You certainly appeared to be enjoying meeting another man."

I just gave him the look. "Edward, I wasn't having fun, I was passing the time until you showed up. He just happened to be a little humorous."

"Well, it made me jealous."

"Oh, and you didn't make me jealous... Mr. I'm-going-to-chat-with-the-gorgeous-blonde?"

"Not fair. She stepped in my way."

"Mmhmm." I smirked, indicating I was enjoying the banter.

"Well, anyway, what happens now?" He asks.

"I guess we go home." He gave me a questioning look. "I mean, since we have this hotel room, I guess we spend the night first."

"Do we get to do this again?"

This actually made me happy and excited all over again. It was my idea, but knowing he questioned me about doing it again, sent a tingle through my body.

"I suppose so." And then I clarified, "It was kind of fun."

"I enjoyed it." He kissed my forehead.

"Me, too."

"Same time next week?" he asked.

"Yes. But since this was mine, what will your fantasy be?"

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I love to hear what you think. Thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. And while you're at it, Edward might need a little help in coming up with his fantasy. So, what fantasy do you think he should choose?**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_"Edward." She grinned as she placed a hand on my forearm. "We're in this together. If you want to do it again, we will do it again"_

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	8. Chapter 8: Mine!

**A/N: Let's switch things up a bit and hear from Edward. The next few chapters will be from his POV.**

* * *

Waking up we both felt a sense of relief.

Our planned sexual date night went better than expected. Not that we didn't think it would go right. We just knew there would be outside variables to contend with—those we didn't know possibly chatting with us. If someone were to strike up a conversation, could we handle talking to them? If required, could they handle rejection? How would we react to jealousy if it reared its ugly head?

Luckily, it all worked out. But seeing my wife sitting there with that tan guy sure did a number on me. I walked in only to see she appeared to be having a great time. Jealousy made quite the appearance, so I had to keep telling myself that she would be sleeping with me... not that piece of trash. That is all I could think about to avoid walking over and throwing a fist in his direction. I could even see him checking her out—his eyes roamed from her face down to her pert looking breasts...

_Mine_!

Again, I reminded myself that people probably look her up and down everyday. But it is my bed she comes home to.

She quietly sleeps next to me still naked from our evening of sex-filled fun. Carefully I roll out of the bed so as to not wake her. Grabbing my boxers, I make my way to the restroom for a shower. Once done and with my toiletries packed, I step out of the steam filled room to see Bella has awoken.

Hearing me step out of the bathroom, still resting within the comforter of the bed, she glances my way.

"You showered...," she said with a smile. Then she added, "...without me."

_Damn_.

I knew I should have woken her, but she looked so peaceful. I really didn't want to disturb her.

After getting ready to leave, I picked up our only suitcase and guided her out of the hotel room door. Hand-in-hand, we walked through the hallway, down the elevator, and officially checked out—ending our first fantasy date.

Last night will certainly go down in the history books as memorable for us. The idea began a few weeks ago. Apparently Bella had a discussion with our friend, Alice, about some issues we were having. One thing led to another resulting in our planned rendezvous. Hesitant at first about the night I can finally admit, I truly enjoyed myself.

Bella drove the car in front of me. I followed her all the way home to our quaint two story cottage style house. We parked our cars and proceeded into the kitchen.

Later that evening, we enjoyed a light dinner of cheese, meats and crackers. Bella poured us each a glass of red wine. Light classical music played in the background. Our tray of food sat near us on the deep mahogany coffee table.

Bella faced me, sitting criss-cross on the brown leather sofa. She reached over to pick up a cracker and placed salami and gouda cheese on top. "So... What did you really think about last night?"

"Well, it was extremely satisfying," I said.

"Yes, it certainly was. I didn't know you could do those kinds of moves." I had no idea either. Being with her in a different setting made me practically pretend I was another man. It was... exhilarating.

"So, do you really want to do it again?" I cautiously asked. Even though it was her idea to begin with, I certainly didn't want her doing something she would later regret. "Because we don't have to. Unless you want to. Then I'd be all for it," I amended.

"Edward." She grinned as she placed a hand on my forearm. "We're in this together. If you want to do it again, we will do it again. But I really think as long as sex is the final outcome, you are all for it."

Yes. My wife completely understands my needs.

We continued to munch on our cheese and crackers as she filled me in on the events of the evening prior to my arrival. It was rather gratifying to hear her speak about the moment she saw me. I felt wanted.

We cleaned up our mess and began to head upstairs. I heard her giggle then she mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what she said. Stopping halfway up to the second floor, she turned to look at me.

"Oh, and Edward?" I gazed up into her dark chocolate eyes. "I meant what I said." I must have looked confused as she clarified. "You are coming up with our next fantasy date."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the next fantasy date? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **"Nuh uh, Edward. Last week was my idea. My date. Friday night is going to be your idea. It will be all about you and your sexual fantasy."

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	9. Chapter 9: Pleasing Bella

By Wednesday afternoon, I had not come up with any idea for our fantasy date. It's not like I haven't thought about it. I have. Ultimately, I want to please Bella. I want her to enjoy the moments leading up to sex. I want it to be all about her. So over the past few days, I've probed her for ideas.

On Sunday, while we changed the sheets on our bed, I asked her for thoughts on what she would like us to do for our date on Friday. Her response, "Edward, I came up with the first date. It's your turn." Then, she threw a pillow at me followed by a pillow case.

On Monday, I approached her when she brushed her teeth. I asked her to give me some ideas on what she wants for our date. After spitting and rinsing, she placed her toothbrush on the counter. Turning to face me she said, "What do I want to do on our date? Uhm, well. I want to do whatever you want." Then she walked away from me and climbed into bed.

I tried a different tactic on Tuesday. After dinner she relaxed on the couch reading her favorite book. Lifting up her feet, I sat down on the couch and placed them back on my lap. As I rubbed the balls of her feet, I asked, "If there is one thing you want me to do on Friday night, what would it be?"

"Nuh uh, Edward. Last week was my idea. My date. Friday night is going to be your idea. It will be all about you and your sexual fantasy."

Her message loud and clear: End. Of. Discussion.

Crap!

She wants it to be all about me and the vision of my sexual fantasy. But there is no way we are having a threesome. Sure, what male wouldn't want to be banging a girl while fingering another? Or, lying on a bed with one girl blowing me while having anothers' pussy in my face.

Nope. Not going to happen... I'm a married man devoted to one woman... my Bella! That fantasy will NOT come to fruition. Ever.

But, that's not to say she can't be a teacher and me her student. Or her the boss and I the employee. The ideas are flowing, now. I could be the aggressive cop and she could play the handcuffed bad girl or vice versa. Bella and handcuffs, now there's an idea.

Or what about the French Maid with her barely there apron, and that sexy choker around her neck? Maybe we could do a little dominant and submissive role-play. Although, I think we need to talk through that idea before we even approach BDSM. We would need to know safe words, and possibly even purchase some props. Yeah, that one will have to wait. But I won't completely rule it out.

On my way home from work, I decide to call Jasper. I don't want him to know the details of our Friday nights, but am looking for additional ideas. Or, maybe I am looking for encouragement about my fantasy. Either way, I've already hit the send button so there is no telling what's about to come out of my mouth when talking to him.

"Edward, my man, was' up?" Jasper answers.

"Nothing, really." I can tell my voice isn't as confident as I would like. It gives me away.

"Sounds like you've got a problem."

"Uhm, actually, I do."

"Well, by all means, let's cut right to the chase. How can I help you?" He's always a friend there to help the needy. And I am definitely needy.

"Well, I want to create a memorable and romantic date for Bella. Any ideas?"

"Ahh, so is this a special occasion? Or a just-because kind of moment?"

"No. A just-because kind of moment."

"Well, you could take her to the arcade."

"Jas! That's the best you can come up with? The arcade? This isn't the 80's and we aren't in our teens."

"I know... how about the movies?" Is he serious? I would hate to see him on a date.

"Again, that's something a 17-year old would do with a 15-year old."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not the guy to ask." Clearly.

"You think?" He really is stating the obvious. But if he has nothing, then I am left back at square one.

"I'm sorry, man. Alice and I... Well, things are good, so I just can't think of anything."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Things are good with Bella and me, too. But, I want us to be more than that. I want us to be great. And if creating and acting out our fantasies is the way to go, then so-be-it.

As I hung up the phone with my best friend, an idea begins to form. Could I possibly go through with it? And if so, can Bella figure out the date without me telling her?

There's only one way to find out. That's the moment when I realize Friday couldn't get here fast enough. My fantasy will finally come to fruition. And I won't be afraid to ask for a little tender loving care.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_What if she thinks I really am sick?_

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	10. Chapter 10: The Setup

Glancing at the clock I see it is quickly approaching three o'clock. Management already approved my early departure this afternoon, so all I have to do is clean up my desk and leave in a few minutes. I am both excited and nervous.

What if she thinks I really am sick? What if she doesn't realize her vital role in this? What if she thinks I am crazy for coming up with this idea?

I tell myself I can't think about the what ifs. Bella and I are in this together. She gave me the green light to come up with my fantasy and I will not disappoint. But there's just a small part of me that wonders if this is truly a messed up idea.

As soon as I get home, I start setting things up. In the kitchen I put a pot on the stove and the cans of Chicken Noodle soup on the counter. In the pantry, I find the Ritz crackers and place them next to the soup cans. I even bought Jello and pudding cups at the store because it seemed the right thing to do. Filling a glass with water, I carry it with me to our bedroom.

Next, in our bathroom, I set out the two main props. The glass of water will remain there, too. The outfit I bought for Bella is on a hanger next to her towel. I am hopeful she will see it. And if she doesn't, I'm sure she will figure things out after seeing the tools on the counter.

The last thing I do before crawling into bed is to take a shower. The pulsating sprays relax me as I mentally prepare for this fantasy. I imagine Bella in the sexy white outfit causing my hands to move on their own volition. As much as I want to stop and wait for her, I think this might actually help our evening by allowing me to last a little longer with her. I stroke and rub him all while thinking about Bella and the things she can do with her mouth. I don't last long.

While drying off, I decide on my attire. I find my favorite boxers and a white v-neck t-shirt in my dresser drawer. Putting them on, I glance in the mirror and remind myself I can do this. It's only Bella. And while we didn't talk about how the night will go, I envision my plan will succeed.

Glancing at the clock, I realize she should be here in about fifteen minutes. Removing the decorative pillows from our bed, I pile them together in the corner. I climb into bed... and wait.

… and wait.

… and wait.

She should be home any minute now. My hands are clasped together behind my head. Moments later, I hear her car approach. The door shuts so I know she will be entering the house in

3

2

1.

"Edward?"

I don't respond. I do, however, get into position—nestled deep under the covers of the bed resting on my side with my eyes closed.

"Edward, are you OK? You're home early." She calls from downstairs.

Smiling, I get excited as I expected this confusion. Just a few more minutes and she will come to my aid.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_I see the look of disappointment in her eyes and hear the worry in her voice. She is concerned for me. I inwardly grin. My plan is coming together quite nicely._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	11. Chapter 11: Deception

"Edward, why are you home?" She makes her way upstairs while I remain silent.

When she finally reaches our bedroom, I hear her gasp. "Edward, oh God, are you alright?" She rushes to my side of the bed and crouches so she is at eye level.

"Sweetie, I'm home now, why didn't you call me?" I still remain silent but try to fake waking up. I don't know how my acting is, but she seems to be buying it. Her hand reaches for my forehead as she feels for a temperature I know I won't have. Then she pushes stray hairs away.

"Hey, you're home," I croak out.

"I am. What's going on? I was worried when I got home and saw your car. You never beat me home... and of all nights!" I see the look of disappointment in her eyes and hear the worry in her voice. She is concerned for me. I inwardly grin. My plan is coming together quite nicely.

"Chicken noodle soup."

"You want chicken noodle soup?" She appears so confused.

"Is that too much to ask?"

"No, but we don't have any so I will have to go to the store."

"I picked some up on my way home."

"Well, alright. I will go fix you some. I'll be right back." Her furrowed brow shows how worried she is for me. Leaning towards me, she places a chaste kiss on my forehead then stands. I hope she doesn't hate me for this deception. As she walks towards the door, she glances back at me and asks, "You never did say what's wrong with you."

"I just don't feel good." I shrugged. That seems to satisfy her for now. After she walks out, I pick up my phone and play with it to pass the time. No texts to return. Facebook is unchanged since I checked it 10 minutes ago. I don't have time to play Angry Birds, although, it's a sure way to raise my temperature. Deciding I should lay quietly, I reluctantly place my phone on the nightstand.

Bella returns a few minutes later with two bowls on a tray and two cans of Sprite. Sitting next to me on our bed, we enjoy our soup in silence. I want to come clean and tell her what's going on, but this is also so much more fun. I can only imagine the look I will get when she finally realizes what I've done.

"I can't believe you had to go and get sick on me." She plays with her soup spoon, moving the noodles around in the clear broth. "It's just not fair. I was really looking forward to tonight even though I had no idea what to expect. By the way, what was your plan?" She finally looked away from her bowl turning towards me slightly.

"Yeah, me getting sick sure threw a kink into things." She's the type that will continue to press for answers until she receives what she wants, so she will expect me to tell her my original plan. As much as I want to admit to her my fantasy, I decide now is the time to show her. "Hey, can you get me my water?" I place my soup on the nightstand and get back under the covers.

As she looks around the room, she asks, "Sure, where is it?"

"Bathroom."

She walks towards the sink. I see her retrieve the water but she puts it down to pick up the thermometer. I can tell her brain is working in overdrive. I wish I could hear what she is thinking. Has she figured it out yet?

"Edward?" Her tone of voice completely changed from concern to absolute confusion with a hint of mischief.

Not a word comes from my mouth as I bury deeper under the covers.

"You're not really sick, are you?" Peeking over the comforter, I continue to say nothing. She is leaning on the doorway holding the thermometer. She is shaking it as if she is preparing to take someone's temperature. Once she stops, she backs into the bathroom with a smirk on her face. The door closes behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I love hearing your thoughts on this story.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_"Nuh huh, Edward. That's Nurse Bella's job."_

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	12. Chapter 12: Red Thigh Highs

After several minutes, the door opens. At first she is hidden behind the door. "Is my Edward not feeling well?"

As she comes into view, I am stunned by what I see causing my heart to flutter. Bella stands with one hand on her hip. The other plays with the end of the stethoscope that wraps around her neck. The white sexy outfit fits her perfectly. It's a one-piece snug bodice, accentuating her breasts with an incredibly sexy short and fluffy skirt. If she turned around and bent over I'm certain her ass cheeks would be on display for me. Actually, the mental visual isn't a bad one.

There is red ribbon attached in various areas of the outfit. But what got my dick twitching are her legs. Oh, how she has long beautiful sexy legs. She wore red thigh highs and finished the look with three inch stripper looking clear strapped shoes. And this outfit just caused me to lick my lips with desire. I want her, now!

She stares at me and smiles. There's mischief and excitement behind her expression. Intrigued by her next move, I prop myself up on my elbows, slightly.

Gracefully, she walks towards my side of the bed. She stands there for a moment. I assume she is mentally preparing for something because she closes her eyes briefly. I lay back in bed, under the covers and wait.

When her eyes open, I realize my wife has completely grasped her role as my sexy nurse. She starts swaying her hips back and forth. Her hands roam from her hips over her stomach. She pauses briefly at her breasts as she caresses them while pushing them towards one another.

I'm shocked. Bella has never been this bold to dance for me, and... Oh dear lord. She just turned around and bent over. Peaking from behind her knee, her hands reach up to her bright red panties. She teases me by bringing them down slightly, but pulls them back up as she stands.

Facing me again, she continues to rock her hips left and right, left and right. Her hands reach behind her. She unzips the outfit causing her boobs to come free. I think she drops it to the floor, but I'm not entirely sure because I am still staring at her beautiful breasts. She is only in her thigh highs, shoes, and red panties.

Such beauty!

I want to touch them, her tits, and caress her skin. But she is too far away and I don't want to stop her striptease. Instead I do the next best thing and touch myself. My hand, previously resting on my stomach, begins to roam down towards my dick. I manage to stroke him once, but her voice brings me back to her.

"Nuh huh, Edward. That's Nurse Bella's job."

There are no words. I never thought she could render me speechless. But she did. And all I could do is stare. She managed to move to the floor in mere seconds without me realizing.

On all fours, she starts crawling. Slowly. Towards me. Near me, she rises onto her knees then spreads them out wide open. Only thin fabric shields me from her pussy. One hand massages a breast, while the other focuses only on her other nipple.

I think Bella is trying to kill me with erotica.

After a few minutes of rubbing her upper body, one hand snakes its way to her lower region. Fingers caress the outside of the fabric but they quickly disappear inside. My. Bella. Is. Touching. Herself.

I want her. Now. "Bella."

She knows what she is doing to me. But she doesn't immediately tend to my needs. Instead she rises to her feet and appears to take off her thigh highs.

"No," I croak out. Because I don't want them off. I've never seen her in something so bold and daring, and I question if I ever will again. I don't want this moment to end so I don't want her to take them off. Instead, she removes the fabric concealing her pussy.

She picks up the thermometer from the nightstand. When did she put that there? Doesn't really matter. She's next to me, wearing next to nothing. And I want to be inside of her. Soon.

"How does my sick boy feel right now?"

She really is going to take my temperature. My fantasy, so I will play along. "Uhm, rather hot." For you.

"You sure do look a little flushed. Here let me take your temperature."

She places the stick under my tongue. To pass the time, she grasps my wrist to take my pulse rate. Glancing at her wrist, she pretends to look at a nonexistent watch to count the seconds. Bella really is taking the role of nurse to the max.

With her free hand, she removes the thermometer and checks the reading of my temperature. Her eyes furrow. She looks a little pouty. "Poor Edward. You really are sick." With an added smirk, she continues, "And I know just the cure."

The hand holding my wrist grazes over my arm, chest, and down to the covers removing them from my body. Climbing onto the bed, she straddles me. After removing my shirt, she discards it to the floor. Her hands caress my pecks. She leans down and licks one nipple, then the other.

My last remaining item of clothing, boxers, is removed. I'm naked... and under sexy Nurse Bella.

She rolls her hips causing my dick to feel how incredibly wet she is down below. She must really enjoyed strip dancing for me. I certainly loved it. But, now I'm done with with this foreplay act. I want action.

Lifting slightly she reaches for me and guides me slowly. Seeing her fucking me while on top is incredible. I already know I'm close and know she won't get any pleasure unless I help her out. I hope she won't mind me touching her.

I reach for her pussy. My thumb flicks at her clit as she bounces up and down.

"Mmmm - ahhhh. Edward, so good. So deep."

Her hands caress her breasts as she looks at me with lust filled eyes. I reach my free hand to join her. In this moment, we have become connected as one. I'm close and judging by her look I imagine she is too.

A few more moments and we are both screaming with pleasure.

"Gah, Bella, Ungh."

"Ooooh, ahhh, Edward, Yes. Yes. Yes."

She flops down next to me and closes her eyes. The sex with Nurse Bella was amazing.

"Bella, sweetie. Are you alright?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Why are you eyes closed?"

"Because, if I open them I will no longer be sexy nurse Bella, but normal plain-jane Bella."

She's never been a plain Jane to me. Bella is confident, beautiful, sexy, amazing, and more. "Shhh, come here."

"I really have no idea where _that_ came from. I mean, I didn't know I could strut around in a skimpy outfit as if I worked in some strip club. In a way, I really liked it."

"Well, I really liked it," I chuckle.

That causes me to get a light punch in the shoulder, so I clarify. "You know what I mean. That was incredible. And you are more than welcome to do a striptease again."

"I liked it, too. I really did. It was just... I don't know... where did my confidence come from to portray a slutty chick."

"I don't know, but these," I touched her thigh highs, "do amazing things to me and I hope that you will wear them again sometime."

She grins while nodding.

"Thanks for playing along. I hoped you would figure out my plan."

"You certainly were pretty sneaky about it. I was so worried because you rarely get sick. And then today of all days."

We snuggle for the rest of the evening, with more sex thrown in the mix.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_"Bella, what's going on? You seem distant, distracted by something."_

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	13. Chapter 13: How It All Started

**A/N: Let's switch. Now we hear from Bella, again. Don't worry, Edward will be back.**

It's Tuesday afternoon and I am sitting at work. Bored. I should be working but all I think about is Edward. The past two weeks have been incredible. Our sex life is unbelievably perfect. Don't get me wrong, it was great _before_ we started this fantasy date idea. Since that night in the hotel, we have sex more often and it is more... interesting.

I love it... and I love my Edward.

Irina just left for a meeting. During my reprieve from her near-constant nagging and dictating, I allow my mind to wonder. I think about how Edward and I initially started the fantasy date idea.

A few weeks ago I had a conversation with my best friend, Alice, as we ate lunch. She sat there quietly, something she rarely can do, as I expressed my concerns over the current state of my marriage. We were happily married, but happily really represented tolerating.

Soon after we married, our goal was to start our family. We had sex often with no luck of getting pregnant. But between the constant pressure we put on ourselves to get pregnant, the various doctor visits to determine if there was a problem, even the physical act of having sex, I felt Edward slipping away from me. It severely strained our marriage and I worried we wouldn't survive.

Alice can always tell when someone is troubled. She even has a way to get the information out. Sometimes she offers valid advice.

"_Bella, what's going on? You seem distant, distracted by something."_

"_I am," I nodded. "I don't want to bore you with my marriage problems."_

"_I don't know what kind of problems you are referencing, but I know a happy couple when I see one and the two of you are just that. You've just hit a bump in the road. What's the problem?"_

"_Edward and I have been trying to become pregnant," I confided in her._

"_Obviously it's not working?" she hesitantly asked._

"_Thanks for stating what I already know." I should feel hurt by her words, but I'm not. It is what it is, and I am certainly not pregnant._

"_Hey, I didn't mean to bring you down. I am just trying to understand." _

"_It's hard. I mean, everyone around me is getting pregnant. Edward is great with kids and I want to carry his child. I just wish I could snap my fingers and make it happen. But I know it's just wishful thinking. If it is meant to be, it will happen, right?"_

"_I'm positive it will happen."_

"_Thanks for your vote of confidence. I'm just not so sure. If it hasn't happened by now, I just don't know that it will. Plus I think Edward's tired. Truth be told, I think the act of sex is no longer fun. It's more of a chore."_

_Alice reached for her drink. I could see the wheels spinning in her brain. "You want to know what I think?"_

"_I'm sure you're going to tell me no matter what I say, so let's hear it."_

"_You could try something out of the ordinary to alter your sex life."_

"_How's that going to help us procreate?"_

"_Maybe it won't. But, aren't you and Edward more like the vanilla type?_

_What is she even talking about? "Vanilla? As in Chocolate and Vanilla?"_

"_Oh, Bella. You have so much to learn. I mean, your sex is ordinary. Missionary. Man on top. No experimentation."_

"_Oh, well, uh, yeah? I guess so." We are very ordinary, or in Alice's words, vanilla. Such a strange word used to define sex._

"_See? You and Edward need to try something different. Exciting. Maybe go on a fantasy type of date."_

"_Fantasy date?" What is she getting at?_

"_Bella, are you even listening to the words I am saying?" she huffed. "I mean, go out, experience life, meet a man."_

"_Alice, I already have a man."_

"_I know." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What I mean is go on a date with Edward, but you both need to make it more like a fantasy of yours. Perhaps you could pretend to be at the bar and meet someone. And, that someone ends up being Edward, but you could use different names."_

"_I get what you are saying, but I don't think we could do anything like that." I questioned her sanity, but then assumed her suggestion was more a joke._

"_Bella, just try getting back to enjoying sex rather than forcing it."_

I wish it were that simple. Edward and I have been trying for the better part of year to create a child to call our own. I wish I knew what the problem was - why we aren't able to conceive. But month after month with no success wears me down.

The doctor says we're fine. The tests show we're fine, but not having a baby has created more stress in our lives than I would have liked. From the parents requesting a grandchild to hearing various friends and coworkers conceiving, it doesn't help me at all.

Alice doesn't really understand where I am at in life. Edward and I want kids. She and Jasper recently married so they are in no rush for children. Our friend Rosalie with her husband, Emmett, already have one little boy and they're hoping for another.

When I came home from that day spent with Alice, Edward asked about our lunch. I informed him about the discussion and her suggestion, even though I knew she wasn't serious about it.

The next day, Edward came to me.

"_Bella, sweetheart, I've been thinking about that discussion."_

"_Which one?"_

"_You know, the one you had with Alice. And, maybe she's right."_

"_You actually think Alice is right about something?"_

"_She's usually right about most things. Maybe we should try it out."_

By this point, I had replayed the conversation with Alice over and over again. I started to think her idea might actually be good for the marriage—not that Edward and I should lead astray from one another. But our sex life was no longer fun. Maybe this could help.

Edward and I chose to give it a try. We set ground rules and at any moment, we could end the fantasy if the other got too uncomfortable. But that first night at the hotel was amazing, and then the next week at the house was very exhilarating. Putting on the nurse outfit made me feel so alive.

With those two dates behind us, I now have the task of deciding our next fantasy. I have no idea what to do. The sound of a ringing phone startles me. Realizing it's mine, I reluctantly answer the call.

"Irina Denali's office, this is Bella Cullen. How may I help you?"

"Bella. It's Alice."

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Freaky! Listen. Rosalie and I were thinking of going to Edge of Desire, the night club downtown on Saturday night. Girls night. You in?"

"I'm sure that would be fine. I'll check to see that Edward's OK with a girls' night out and call you back tonight."

That's when I started to realize our Friday night fantasy date night was going to be moved to Saturday night. And girls' night might just involve men.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I also like hearing your thoughts, so please leave a review.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_"Bella, what in the world do you have on?" I knew she would question my choice in clothing because I rarely wear skirts, but tonight it's a necessity._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	14. Chapter 14: A Friendly Discussion

The moment I met up with my friends at the restaurant, Rose expectantly comments on my attire for the evening.

"Bella, what in the world do you have on?" I knew she would question my choice in clothing because I rarely wear skirts, but tonight it's a necessity.

I respond with the obvious. "I'm wearing a skirt."

"And, why?" she asks while raising her eyebrows.

I smile and have a look that says 'I know something you don't'. I didn't speak a word as I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, we will get it out of you eventually, even if we have to load you up on alcohol."

My smile widens in response. I haven't completely decided to tell them the plan for the evening. The night will begin with my girlfriends, but end as a fantasy date. I am so excited about the plan Edward and I came up with that I can hardly contain my excitement.

After the friendly hostess directs us to our table, the laughter and fun officially begin. We order a few appetizers to share—boneless buffalo chicken wings, mozzarella sticks, and spinach and artichoke dip. Rosalie orders our drink: a pitcher of margaritas.

While enjoying my first glass, I find the courage to share the news. "Ok. I have a confession."

"A confession? This ought to be good." Rose says, lifting her drink to her lips.

Ignoring her comment, I continue, "Well, you see, we're going to have company tonight."

"What?" Alice gasps while Rose says, "Please tell me it's not that Lauren chic."

"Calm down. First, what's wrong with Lauren? Wait. It doesn't matter. It's just Edward." I take a sip of my drink. "Ok. It's not just Edward, but Edward, Jasper and Emmett."

Both of my friends appear confused. I assume their men haven't told them. Perhaps it's a good thing I did because Rose can be a bit flirtatious.

"Listen. I told Edward I wanted this to be another one of our dates. So, he came up with the plan. Since he knew it was girls' night, he decided to call the guys. They will be meeting us at the club at a much later time. I just wanted to let you know there was a slight change in plans. It won't end as a girls' night out."

"Slight?" Alice says with a distant look in her eyes.

"Ok, it's more like a major change of plans, but still. I wanted you to know. And don't be mad at them."

Rose says, "Thanks for letting us know, but why the change in plans?"

At this point, I feel I must confess to them what Edward and I have been doing. They are my best friends, and if anyone is to know, they deserve it, especially since Alice catapulted the idea. So, I tell them. I explain how Edward and I have tried to have a child to no avail which led to my conversation with Alice.

"Alice made you do this?" Rose asks while looking from me to her.

"No, not Alice per se. Just her suggestion."

"What in the world did I suggest that would cause you to, well, to do whatever it is you are doing?"

"Do you remember us having a conversation about a fantasy date at a bar?" She nods. "Well, we did that two weeks ago."

"Did what, exactly? Please tell me you didn't join some swingers' club." Alice appears a little worried.

"What? Ewww, God no." The mental image of Edward banging another chick and me with another guy is a visual I do not want. I quickly put Alice in her place. "The one you suggested where we meet up at the hotel bar using different names. Let me tell you, it was an incredible experience followed by amazing sex."

They are shocked to hear about our weekly fantasy dates, but pleased to know of our success. They now know about the date at the hotel bar and how I had to dress as a nurse. I even tell them that our night at the club is the beginnings of a fantasy date of mine.

"Do I even want to know what your fantasy is?" Alice asks.

"You may not, but I certainly do. So, tell us, Bella. What is your fantasy going to be tonight?" Rosalie is the more adventurous one when it comes to sex.

As much as I want to spill it, I worry they might make an overly big deal about it when the sex

part of the night actually happens. I teeter on telling them or not with a few verbal "Uhms," and "Mmms."

"Just spill it, already," Rosalie grins with desire of knowing.

"Actually, I think I will wait until after it happens. I don't want to ruin the moment of the fantasy. I am sure if you watch closely, you will figure it out."

And with that we finish our meal and drive on over to Edge of Desire.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes me smile.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_"You look ravishing tonight—the outfit, especially the skirt, the way your body moves, and those heels. Man, you are one sexy lady."_

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	15. Chapter 15: Want to Dance?

After parking the car, the three of us walk towards the entrance of Edge of Desire. The clicking of our heels on the concrete is barely heard due to the sounds of heavy bass billowing from the building.

A group of guys walking nearby obviously check us out. In a strange sort of way, it feels nice to know other men notice us. One of them is tall, dark and handsome and just winked. I typically would find that gesture to be gross, but tonight's mission is to build me up sexually so I can screw the brains out of my husband. A little flirting couldn't hurt with the end result, right?

We pay our fee and enter the club. It's still early, only about 10:00 PM. Clubgoers continuously fill the establishment. A steady beat ripples through our bodies as we enjoy the sounds played.

First things first, we decide a round of drinks are in order. While waiting our turn, the same group of guys from outside belly on up to the bar as well. They make small talk to gauge our motives. When the bartender arrives with our Bahama Mama's, the men chime in and pay our tab.

The tall, dark, handsome guy happens to be standing next to me. I catch him looking me up and down. He leans towards me and asks, "Want to dance?"

I nod so he takes my hand in his as he leads the way to the dance floor. My stunned friends are left behind. I can only imagine the conversations the two of them are having at my unexpected, daring and completely out of norm, move.

The music is loud; the beat surges throughout my body pounding in my chest. We manage a few casual words. I learn his name is Paul and he happens to be a computer geek at heart but works at a law firm. Talking is a little awkward because we have to yell, so we stick to dancing. With him standing in front of me, our hips sway to the music. He edges closer with each move he makes. His arms reach out to grasp my shoulders. I feel pressure as he attempts to pull me closer to him. A wave of unease envelopes me rather than the exhilarating feeling I had at first.

The moment he becomes touchy feely I begin to get nervous. Glancing around the room, I am relieved to find Alice and Rose nearby on the dance floor. My eyes connect with Alice and somehow she just senses my concern and knows when to intervene. I watch as she whispers to Rose. They approach me as I uncomfortably dance with Paul.

Alice says to him, "Excuse me, but we are kidnapping our friend." She doesn't wait for a response. She just grabs my hand and leads us off the dance floor to a bar on the other side of the room. This one is different than the first. It's a little less crowded and we can actually hear each other speak.

With furrowed brows, Alice seems hesitant to state what's on her mind. "Bella, what's really going on? Are you and Edward having problems?"

Her words sting. "What? No, what makes you think that?"

"Uhm, the fact you are dancing all over Joe Schmo out there on the dance floor," said Alice.

"His name is Paul. And need I remind you that you are the one who suggested this?"

"I didn't suggest you attack every male being that existed. I just suggested a way to spice up your sex life."

Alice raises her voice causing me to do the same.

"And I am spicing up my sex life, and it is amazing! Can't you just be happy for me that Edward and I are dealing with a very traumatic experience the best way that we can?" She knows our struggles with trying to conceive and the toll it has taken on me as the time passes.

Rose finally joins the conversation. "Alright girls. Let's take a moment and get another drink. Clearly we need to calm down."

Alice looks away momentarily. Then looking at me she calmly says, "I didn't say I wasn't happy for you."

"Then why are you so upset I actually listened to your idea?" I want to understand where her attitude is coming from.

"Because maybe I'm a bit jealous you can do this. It's exciting, daring, and so not you, Bella. But you took a negative situation of not getting pregnant, and turned it into a positive for you and Edward. At least your sex life is exciting."

I wanted to ask more questions, but I determine if she has issues, it will be up to her to come to us and talk about it.

After getting another round of drinks, we make our way to the dance floor. Paul is now all over some other chick on the other side of the crowd, which is fine with me since Edward should show up soon. I glance towards the entrance hoping to see him enter. As the door opens, I see the line is long to get in with no sign of our men, yet.

As I turn back to the girls, Rose is trying to do some sort of fancy move she saw in a music video. But she looks ridiculous yet sexy all at the same time. She stumbles as she tries to stop twirling which causes us all to laugh.

Various men try to dance with us. Instead of welcoming them in our trio, we start dancing closer to each other. It keeps them at bay. But with Rose's wild behavior, Alice as our graceful dancer, and me about to get laid, our movements appear sexual in nature and garner the occasional crowd.

The song changes to something a little faster. The bass still has us pounding our fists in the air and our hips swaying back and forth. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, halting my movement with the beat. He kisses behind my ear. And when he speaks to me, his breath tickles my skin.

"You look ravishing tonight—the outfit, especially the skirt, the way your body moves, and those heels. Man, you are one sexy lady."

I turn around and smile as Edward pulls me closer in a hug. Devouring my earlobe, he says, "You have no idea what seeing you dancing tonight is doing to me." Warm moist lips kiss my ear then continue down my cheek to my lips. I open my mouth as Edward slips his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. Our movements mimic the pulsating music. Even though we are in the middle of the crowd, attached to Edward makes me come alive with a sense that it's only the two of us connected in this moment.

After the intensity of our kiss, we temporarily part our lips. I glance over to see Rose and Alice staring with mouths wide open due to our very public displays of affection. I just winked at them because I know what will soon be happening. And it gets me oh so very excited just thinking about it, especially as Edward's hands move from my back to my hips to my ass.

* * *

**A/N: I read each and every one of your reviews and they make me happy. Thank you for your support! It means a lot.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_My hand reaches for the door, but he stops me. "Uhm, you want to put these on?" My panties are twirling around his finger._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	16. Chapter 16: Love Stoned

The six of us are having an exciting time on the dance floor. Edward, Jasper and Emmett just returned from getting us another round of drinks. In the middle of the crowd, we sway, dance, and groove to the pop music. Alcohol flows through my body.

Beat. Beat. Beat.

The music pumps loudly through my veins.

Beat. Beat. Beat.

Edward dances behind me, grinding to the music. I dance while turning around to face him.

Raising my arms in the air, Edward watches me with lust filled eyes. With my right arm still raised, I lower my left hand placing it on my cheek. Our eyes lock, so I watch as he follows my hand. Leaving my cheek, I caress my neck to the opposite side. It snakes through the valley of my breasts to my stomach where my fingers, previously pointing upward, now face down. I lower my hand ever so slowly to my crotch. At this point, I lower my other arm and place both hands onto my knees and dance to open my legs slightly.

Edwards mouth opens wider. He shakes his head briefly, then steps forward. He takes my hands into his. I relinquish control to see what he dares to do in public. Thrusting them in the air up and over his head he places them behind his neck. He trails his hands slowly down my arm. They graze my breasts with his fingers coming dangerously close to my nipples. Lingering for a moment, they continue to my lower back.

With the beat of the music, he occasionally pulls my body closer so I am flush up against him. I can feel his length and it excites me. The moment he caresses my ass I decide the time has come. I'm ready and assume he is, too.

"I'm going to the restroom. Be back soon," I say to the group. Edward receives a wink, his cue.

Walking away from the dance floor, I make my way towards the dark lit hallway. I wait my turn until the last stall, farthest from anything, is available. I step inside, shut then lock the door, and wait. After all the alcohol, I am feeling tipsy which is helping give me the courage to actually go through with this. I can't believe I am standing in here.

A knock on the door startles me.

"Just a minute," I say.

"Bella, it's me, open up."

As I open the door, he rushes inside with me. "I don't think anyone knows we are in here together." If anyone saw him enter after me, I don't even want to know what they are thinking. Instead, I focus on what we are about to do.

We stand awkwardly for a split second too long. My stomach turns in nervous excitement. A slight feeling of guilt envelopes me so I rush us along.

In my sluttiest voice, I plead, "Edward, just fuck me."

Enough said, he quickly moves into action. Pressing me against the wall, he leans towards me. His mouth attacks mine. He fumbles with lifting my skirt up only to realize there is nothing for him to pull down—I'm not wearing panties. He pulls away with raised eyebrows. I lift them up in front of him. I had taken them off the moment I shut the door when I first arrived. Securing them in a safe place, I tuck them into his pants pocket. It makes me feel even sluttier as if I am giving him a souvenir of our sexual encounter in the club.

"Gah, I feel like a slut." It's true, this feeling. But I didn't mean to verbalize my thought.

"Oh, so you're a slut tonight?" Now that Edward has verbalized it, the idea is actually perfect. I didn't even put it all together until now. Dark and dirty bathroom, quickie sex near a room surrounded by a crowd of drunken patrons, including our friends, listening to the pounding bass of the latest pop dance music. Yeah, I guess I am portraying slutty Bella tonight.

In this moment, I let loose and allow Edward to ravage my body in ways we've never experienced. I pull him to me. His lips crash into mine. Our tounges wrestle for ultimate control. Pulling away, I'm left breathless. He moves to my cheek then earlobe, pausing long enough to pull it between his teeth.

To create a more slutty effect, I release my hair from it's ponytail. It falls to my shoulders. Edward instinctively uses his hand to grab my hair in his hand. He's a bit aggressive pulling it, but it adds to our fuck-me-now fantasy. It makes me want to dominate the movements with our kiss.

My fingers roam down his body and make quick work of undoing his pants. He shimmies them down to his ankles. He doesn't step out of them because that would add more time to this get-in-get-out moment.

Releasing my hair to allow his hands to move under my shirt, he lifts my bra partially over my breasts to gain access to my pert nipples. He kisses down from my lips and continues until his mouth covers my exposed nipple. With one kneading my breast, the other hand roams down my body until it finds the back of my knee. Lifting it my foot smacks the toilet. Realizing I could use it, I place my foot on the throne to aid in my balance.

Edward begins caressing my thigh leading towards my swollen clit. He rubs my moist folds with a purpose. As soon as his fingers slide inside me he says, "Damn, Bella."

That's all Edward could say because I have reached into his boxers and grabbed his thick, hard cock. He steps closer so he can rub it against my slick folds.

"Fuck me! Now, Edward!"

No hesitation, and without warning, he slams into me.

"Gah, ungh, damn," is all I can say.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

His dick pushes into me while matching the pulsating music outside. It makes us feel we are connected to the sounds vibrating through our bodies.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

With each push, he quickens the pace. His thumb flicks at my clit. The heat between us intensifies causing loud moans to escape deep from within me. To silence me his lips slam into mine and he forces his tongue into my mouth. Our kiss deepens just like his dick as it plunges into my core.

"Oh god... almost... there...," I mumble.

"Me too. Cum, Bella. Come on. You can do it." He urges me on.

Just as my body begins to explode, Edward slams so deep. My orgasm is hard and amazing. He grunts with his final thrust then pauses.

Coming down from our amazing sex high, we stand there briefly, holding on to one another. Our breathing is labored and fast.

Realizing we've probably been in here far too long, he helps lower my leg off the commode. We dress quickly and adjust our attire.

My hand reaches for the door, but he stops me. "Uhm, you want to put these on?" My panties are twirling around his finger.

"Yeah, I guess I probably should." I wink as I grab them from him.

After giving each other approving looks, we step out while holding hands and ignore the stares from those waiting in line for a stall. Laughing at the amazing yet absurdity of the experience, we walk out of the restroom and look for our friends.

Hand in hand, we proceed towards the dance floor and search the crowd. They aren't out there, but we locate Alice and Rose sitting at a table towards the back of the club. We join them but it quickly becomes awkward because they are just looking between Edward and me. I shift on my feet hoping they aren't pissed at our tryst.

Rosalie finally speaks but in a serious tone. "The boys are at the bar getting us drinks. My guess is you both could use one." She laughs as she ends her sentence.

A sigh escapes me as Alice chastises her but looks at us with a wicked grin.

Edward leans over and kisses my cheek. He says, "I'm going to join the guys. You want anything?"

"Yes, I'll have a Rum Runner."

As soon as he leaves, I hesitate. Part of me wants to follow Edward because I know what is about to happen, but these girls are my best friends, and are going to hear about it sooner or later. I pull out a chair and sit down. I'm afraid to look at them. But when I finally do, they are all smiles with expectant faces.

I take a deep breath. Before I can say anything, Alice asks, "Did you think about checking your hair?"

"Shit! Oh god, how bad is it?" I jump up prepared to run.

Rose demands I sit back down. After a long pause she says, "Bella, it just looks like sex hair. But being in a club, it works."

Alice says, "She's right. You look sexy and like you just had sex. Just throw it up into a loose ponytail."

After doing so, I just look between Alice and Rose, then squeal. "You guys. Oh my god. Edward just fucked my brains out. It was incredible. And sexy. And damn it was so unlike us but incredibly hot."

We talked a little more about the excitement of this fantasy date and how they would like to be as daring as I have become. The boys soon join us ceasing talks about this fantasy date. We enjoy our night at the club a little longer. When the DJ announces last call for alcohol, we decide to leave to get out ahead of the crowd.

I know Alice and Rose probably told their men where we were. But Edward and I were both surprised when Emmett said, "So Edward, where's the next fantasy date going to be?"

* * *

**A/N: Next up, Edward. His chapter will be posted in about a week and will be the beginnings of the next fantasy.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_There's no denying that it's been great for me since I love sex._

**I'm on twitter: simba257**


	17. Chapter 17: Flashback

**A/N: The next few chapters we get to hear from Edward.**

My wife. Two words that make me smile. She intrigues me every day, but these last few weeks have been no less than incredible. I feel closer to her in not only the physical aspect of our lives, but also emotionally. Playing out our sexual fantasies and choosing daring locations has rekindled that spark in the bedroom.

We came to a point where our marriage was on the rocks. I don't know if it was more her, or me... and, it really didn't matter. We both wanted and tried for a child with no results. Sex was no longer a connection between two people but more of a means to an end. I don't know how we got to that point and I didn't see a way of getting out. Ultimately, our marriage was hanging on by a thread. And I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to lose my Bella, but I didn't know how to get us back.

And then Alice had a crazy idea.

When Bella described it to me, she even thought it was crazy. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized we couldn't lose if we tried. If we didn't try, I knew I would be signing divorce papers within the year. Our marriage was crumbling over the lack of conceiving and everything that went with it—the added stress of trying, seeing the look of anguish whenever Bella viewed the negative results, and if I heard another friend or family member ask us, 'When are you and Bella going to have kids?' one more time, I am going to punch them in their face. Not really, but their persistence, and not wanting to share the tolls it has taken on us, could have helped contribute to our downward spiral. And I didn't want that. I didn't think she did either.

Once she sensed my willingness, we discussed the plan, and set it into motion. Since then, I felt like our marriage was back on track and we are closer than ever. There's no denying that it's been great for me since I love sex.

Sex.

Just wow.

Now comes the task of coming up with our next date, and of course it is my turn. Her ideas have been nothing short of amazing. We've had hotel sex where she flirted with other guys. The next time, my idea, I played sick so she could be my nurse and tend to my needs. Then a few days ago we we met up at the club and fucked in the bathroom to the beat of the music. That's not to mention the amazing sex we have nearly every night now at our house.

Trying to come up with an idea that is sexually exciting and both physically and emotionally gratifying is difficult. Sex, well, it's sex. But turning it into a fantasy experience that's different every time takes thought. It has to be pleasing for both parties and incorporate an actual fantasy idea. Being my turn, and we've done this for a few weeks, I have ideas flowing.

As a teenager, I wished I could have a threesome. In college, my sophomore roommate went to an impromptu party. He didn't come home that night. As I prepared for my classes the next morning, he lazily walked in.

"_Dude, where ya' been?" I asked._

_He grinned, "Well, you know Jane?"_

"_You mean Paul's ex?"_

"_Yeah, she and I hooked up."_

"_Really? Heard she's great."_

"_Yeah, she is. But that's not all." He wagged his eyebrows._

"_There's more?"_

_He nodded as he said, "How could there be more, you ask? Well, let me tell you, my friend. Not only was Jane there, but her sexy roommate, Marie, was, too."_

"_A threesome?"_

_He just grinned._

As much as I wanted to try a threesome back then, now that I have Bella, I can't imagine sharing. But what if I didn't share? What if our next fantasy date had the appeal of including someone else?

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, what in the world does our Edward have in mind?**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter:  
**"_Does this have anything to do with our fantasy dates?"  
__My head falls.  
_"_Because, if you don't want to do it any more, it's OK." Her words are fast yet sincere._


	18. Chapter 18: Avoidance

While trying to focus on paying the bills, my mind keeps slipping to the idea I have for our upcoming fantasy date. I wonder if she will go for it, I wonder if I can even follow through with it. The idea is certainly pushing us to our limits. In order for us to pull off this fantasy, Bella will need to know the details. There is no way I can spring this on her without discussing it beforehand.

Part of me thinks bringing it up is a moot point. Why would Bella choose to go through with this idea? I guess the answer is slightly obvious. We are carrying out fantasies we both think about or think would be exciting.

This idea certainly is exciting, depending on the person experiencing the date.

Glancing at the stack of bills I have yet to pay, I groan. Unfortunately, Bella chose that moment to walk into our home office to check on me.

"Edward, are you OK?" She looks concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I try to play dumb. She's very astute, so it is pointless.

"Well, you groaned. And the reason could either be due to us not having enough money to pay our bills, which I hope is unlikely, or because I entered the room." She crosses her arms.

_Uh oh._

"Come here, baby." I reach out for her to take my hand. Reluctantly, she obliges. I pull her towards me. She sits on my lap. "It is neither of those reasons."

"No? Then what's wrong?" She caresses my cheek.

"I don't know." I groan again as I avoid telling her. It seems to be my best tactic. Because really? How do I bring this up to her?

We sit in silence. Neither of us succumbing to the questions in our minds.

"Edward?" She asks in such a way that makes me think she knows exactly what I am thinking. Part of me hopes she does. "Does this have anything to do with our fantasy dates?"

My head falls.

"Because, if you don't want to do it any more, it's OK." Her words are fast yet sincere.

"It's not that." No, it is certainly not that. "I have enjoyed the last few dates we've had." But then I start to think about how she phrased the question. "Bella, are you done with the dates?"

"No, not at all. I feel like we have reconnected in a weird and possibly sick sort of way." She grinned letting me know she was teasing. "But if it is the dates that are troubling you, I don't want us to go down a path that takes us to the place we just came from. I feel like I just got us back. Do you know what I mean?"

"Completely. And it isn't the weekly dates that's giving me the problem. It's just that..." I look at my pen. I look at the stack of bills. I look at the wall and noticed a nail hole that needs to be filled in and repainted. I avoid.

She startles me with her question. "This has nothing to do with the dates per se, but does have to do with a fantasy you have?"

My eyes snap to hers. She smirks leading me to assume she knows how my mind works.

"Alright Edward. I guess I'm playing twenty questions with you. I'd ask if it's bigger than a breadbox, but I don't think that will lead us to your ultimate fantasy. So..." She ponders for a moment. I can see the wheels spinning because she starts messing with her hair twirling it around her finger. "I'm not naive. Most men have a fantasy that surrounds girl on girl, or possibly a threesome. Is that what this is about?"

I desperately try not to locate that nail hole again, but my eyes deceive me. How do I be honest about this. I guess I should just speak the truth. This is so hard.

Gaining the courage, I look directly in her eyes. Almost pleading for her to understand the male species. "Bella…"

"Edward, you don't have to make excuses. You are male. You like boobs. I get it. And while I am not going to have a full on threesome, I am open to the idea of giving you the illusion of one."

My mouth crashes into hers. She gets me. She knows me inside and out. And she is willing to help me experience the shell of most every male fantasy. Now, how do I make this work?

* * *

**Sentence teaser for next chapter:  
**"_Fuck Tanya."_

**A/N: Uhm, yeah, so, next chapter will be up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: Twisted Words

Have you ever had an out of body experience? Or, have you ever felt you were living someone else's life?

I have never experienced either of those questions, until now. I'm sitting on my king size bed witnessing my wife dress up. She's doing this for me... for our fantasy date. Actually, she is doing this for me and me alone. I have a feeling I will owe her a lot after this. And I will gladly give it to her.

Bella is standing in the bathroom applying her make up. Now she is straightening her hair. The moment she brings out the lipstick, I stop her.

"Come here, can I get a kiss before you do that?"

Standing in the bathroom, she looks at me via the mirror. The lipstick tube mere inches from her face. Looking from me to the tube, she opts to put it away. In her black mini skirt and white t-shirt she saunters in my direction. Standing between my legs, she says nothing. It's only action. She leans down placing her lips to mine. With her hands on my chest, she pushes me ever so slightly. I take the cue by grasping her arms pulling her with me landing on my back with her on top.

Caressing her back, I momentarily forget about the planned evening as I reach down to the edge of her skirt. Lifting it up her leg, I gain access to her buttocks. Rolling us over, she's now underneath. This is the moment she chooses to stop us dead in our tracks.

"Edward, as much as I want this to continue now, I am supposed to meet Tanya at the bar."

"Fuck Tanya."

"I don't think s... Edw... Really? Is that what you want?"

What is she babbling about? Because all I can think about is the fact Bella is on top of me trying to stop the two of us from having sex right now.

"You really want me to have sex with her?" She seems perplexed.

"What? I want us to have sex now."

"But what about our date?"

Oh yeah, our date. I guess she does need to set the stage. And if I was ready to attack her while she applied her makeup in that fabric called an outfit, can you imagine the benefits after she plays into my fantasy?

She maneuvers herself off me then stands. Adjusting her skirt, she turns to walk back into the bathroom. Swatting at her ass, Bella yelps in pleasure, or mock pain. Either way, it continues to add to my horniness. I just want to fuck her.

But first, she must play her part. She finally applies her lipstick and I watch as she blows me a kiss via the mirror. Walking into our bedroom, she picks up her purse. As she passes me to leave the room, she places her hands on my crotch, giving it a squeeze while saying "See you later." And as an afterthought adds, "Enjoy the show." She smirks, then leaves me to my imagination as she heads out for our destination ahead of me. This night will be a man's fantasy dream come true.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate your continued support. Now, are you ready for a little fun?**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter:**

I feel a presence behind me followed by a gentle hand pressing on my back as a beautiful blonde comes into view. "You're Edward, right?"


	20. Chapter 20: Change in Plans

My stomach dances to a tune I don't recognize. I am nervous yet excited. Tonight's date was carefully planned out, so I can't imagine anyone getting their feelings hurt. Bella left about 20 minutes before, mainly so she could mentally prepare for her role in tonight's date.

Driving to the bar we used for our first date, I run through the planned evening in my head. She should be sitting in the area where the band plays.

Entering the bar, she is exactly where I expect her to be, albeit alone. She doesn't see me, which is how I want it. Choosing one of the bar stools, I have a direct view of my wife.

The bartender immediately approaches and asks for my drink order.

"You were in here a couple of weeks ago, right?" He starts off.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

He taps the top of his head as if indicating he has a great mind. "If my memory serves me right, you had a Yuengling?"

"Yeah."

"Should I get you that tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

He walked away to get my beer. I observe Bella enjoying the sounds of music flowing from the keyboard as she sips on her drink.

I feel a presence behind me followed by a gentle hand pressing on my back as a beautiful blonde comes into view. "You're Edward, right?"

I nod. "Tanya?"

"That's me." She's even prettier than I thought.

But, now I am confused. The plan is not for her to approach me. "Is everything OK?"

"It certainly is. I just knew by the way Emmett described things that I wanted to double check to make sure this is what you want."

"Thanks. Yes, just as discussed. Approach her, talk to her. I'll intervene if and when it goes too far."

"Alright. It's your show."

She motions for the bartender. "Can I get Grey Goose and cranberry?" Glancing over her shoulder in the direction of Bella, she turns back and says, "Make that two."

"Thirsty?" I say to her.

"One's for me. The other is for my date. Her glass seems rather empty, don't you think?" She winks at me. As soon as the drinks are made, she picks them up. "See you on the other side." And with that, she walks away towards my beautiful Bella.

The bartender returns and places the beer in front of me. "The name's Aro, if you need me."

"Thanks, and I'm Edward."

"Weren't you with the brunette last time?" He motioned towards Bella. Who is this guy?

"You're awfully observant, aren't you?" I try to sound casual rather than accusatory.

He taps his head again. "It pays to know the customer."

"I can see that." Taking a sip of my beer, I watch Tanya stand in front of Bella. "The brunette is my wife."

"And the blonde?"

"A prop," I immediately answer but then I realize I've probably said too much to him.

Watching the girls, I noticed Tanya pass a drink to Bella. Knowing the bartender might be waiting for me to continue, and assuming he's probably heard all kinds of stories, I decide it would benefit me to tell someone what's going on. I had to give Emmett a vague description of this date in order to get Tanya. And Jasper knows of the fantasy date idea, but not the extent of our rendezvous.

"See, here's the thing. My wife and I had a great marriage. Then she couldn't get pregnant. We don't know why, but it nearly ended our marriage. The drama that goes with not getting pregnant, not the fact she wasn't getting pregnant, tore at our very foundation. Anyway, a friend threw out this idea, probably as a joke, but we decided to take the bait. Best. Thing. Ever. So once a week, we go on a fantasy date. Tonight she is going to chat with the blonde to help give an illusion of us leading to a threesome."

I've definitely said too much. "I'm sorry, you probably didn't need to know all that."

"Hey man, no judging over here. You'd be surprised by the things I see. What you're doing could be tame considering what other men your age do. At least your wife is here, if you get what I'm saying."

I just shook my head.

"Yeah, well, I will let you get back to your show. If you need anything, let me know." Aro walked away to tend to other customers.

I turn my attention to the women to see Bella chatting with Tanya as if they are friends from high school. They seem so attentive towards one another. Tanya leans over towards Bella who laughs at whatever was just said.

Our eyes meet. She smiles at me. Shrugging my shoulders and raising my brows, I hope she understand that I'm trying to question if she is OK with the progression of our date. She glances at Tanya then looks at me while giving a slight nod, then sips on her drink.

I can see Tanya notice a shift in her discussion with Bella because she places a hand on Bella's knee. My eyes hone in on this foreign hand caressing my wife's leg. My body senses the paradigm shift, but I maintain control and continue to observe their interaction.

Grabbing the mug, I gulp my beer.

My eyes lock with Tanya's. She seems to question her next move. I nod encouragingly.

Tanya leans forward, her lips a whispers breath from Bella's ear. Holy fuck, she just licked her ear. Tanya's hand reaches towards Bella's chest. For a moment I thought she was going to grab a boob. Instead, she clutches the diamond pendant I gave Bella for our first anniversary. They're discussing something, but being far away from them at the bar, I have no idea what they are saying. I can see their actions, though. Both of them glance towards me causing me to think they are up to something.

I drink more of my beer.

Tanya stands up her arms reaching out for Bella's hand, then pulls her to stand aside her. With a final glance my way, they proceed to walk out the door of the bar.

* * *

**A/N: Would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_Well shit! That certainly wasn't part of the plan._


	21. Chapter 21: The Dark Hallway

**A/N: Just enjoy!**

_Well shit!_

That certainly wasn't part of the plan. I thought Bella was going to remain in that spot until Tanya's interaction became too much. But now they've gone and left the bar, while I'm still sitting here drinking my beer.

Maybe that's my problem—that I'm still here.

I chug the remaining beer, throw a twenty on the bar, and rush out of there in search of those two hot chicks. Laughter flowing from a dimly lit hallway catches my attention. That's Bella's laugh, of that I am sure. My swift walk comes to a crawl as I approach them. I'm not sure what they are up to, so I proceed with caution. Their hushed words begin to sound clear.

"_You think your boobs are too small?" Tanya asks._

"_Well, I don't know. Yeah? Maybe?"_

"_I think they're perfect. And I am certain Edward thinks so, too."_

Hell yeah her boobs are perfect. Nice. Round. Perky. They fit in my palm for crying out loud. I love her tits.

Peaking around the corner, I see Bella leaning against the wall with Tanya standing in front of her. Foreign hands caress my wife's hair, twirling the ends with her fingers. She places a hand on the back of her head and ushers it closer, whispering into Bella's ear causing her to chuckle. Bella's eyes look in my direction. She continues to look at me as Tanya plants a kiss on her cheek.

Seeing a sofa nearby, with them in the line of sight, I sit down. Intrigued by their show, I am curious to see how far they take their public displays of fun. And with me nearby, when it gets more than I think Bella can handle, I will stop them. Tanya appears rather assertive, taking control of the situation. She turns Bella's head slightly, leaning in to the other side. She takes Bella's earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it. Her tongue seductively roams up her outer ear. Seeing Bella's eyes roll back with pure enjoyment causes my dick to twitch.

Peppering kisses down her jaw, she reaches her lips. Hovering, Tanya is tentative to go further.

Looking directly at Bella, I hope she knows I am OK thus far if she is. She finally looks my way. Our eyes meet. I think I gave her courage, because she closes the gap, their lips touching minutely. She continues to look at me. When I do nothing to stop them, Bella closes her eyes while deepening their kiss. Tongues enter, moans escape, and hands caress. I wonder if she enjoys this. I wonder if she is wishing she were kissing me.

A hand creeps from Bella's waist up her rib cage eventually lingering on her breast. "Mmmmm," my Bella moans, loudly.

"That's right, Bella. Just feel. Just experience. Just enjoy," Tanya says between kisses.

I continue to watch, mesmerized by their sexual interaction. I wonder how far Bella will allow this to go and how far Tanya will take them. I ultimately believe it will come down to how much I can actually watch without wanting to join the action.

Throughout all this, Bella keeps her hands planted firmly on Tanya's back, but as her courage grows, I watch as she explores. Her fingertips graze down, then up the back continuing under her arms towards Tanya's chest. But the moment she experiences feeling another woman's breast, I am ready to pounce. Perhaps she will finally understand why the male species just loves to look and touch a boob. Ready to make my move, I begin to play with fire as I wait to see if they would go further than kissing and occasional boob groping. My dick is confined and wants to bust out of my pants making me want to get in on the action.

But further they went. Tanya's hands, once on my wife's breasts, roamed lower and lower. First she gives her ass a squeeze, eliciting the most sexually charged moan from my wife. A moan I hear usually right before she goes into orgasmic bliss. But then Tanya's hand sneaks up her skirt until it is no longer visible.

I've had enough. I am so worked up I am ready to fuck my wife to oblivion. I hope she is near complete arousal because I know I certainly am. With my dick wanting to get in the action, it has taken sheer willpower not to start palming myself up until this point. But I can't help it. Visually seeing two girls enjoying each other causes my hand to involuntarily move to my crotch. I'm very tempted to just whip my dick out of my pants. But knowing I'm more visible in the public eye, and they are more secluded deep within a dimly lit hallway, I manage to refrain. I just want my wife, in my arms, in between my legs. Right. Now!

Moving quickly, I approach them. As much as I hope Tanya will have her happy ending, I'm more focused on giving Bella hers and recieving my own. The thought of her moist pussy surrounding my dick with me pounding her is all my mind can process right now. Must get to our room, quickly.

Tanya heard me reach them. She lifted her hand to her mouth sucking on her finger. "She tastes delicious. I think she's good and ready for you."

My eyes bug out as I can't believe she just licked her fingers. Are Bella's juices on them? Holy. Fuck.

Leaning in towards Bella, she kisses her cheek and says, "Thank you, this was rather enjoyable."

Turning to walk away, she gives me one final glance then winks before walking towards a guy standing nearby. _Where did he come from?_

Observing him, I vaguely remember the guy from somewhere but I can't place it. He seems to be eyeing me, but it lasts momentarily so I wonder if my mind is playing tricks on me.

Bella's hand grasps mine and she leads me towards the elevators. Oddly, the same direction as Tanya and her man. The four of us step into the elevator together. Bella leans on me, arm draped across my back. I noticed the walls are covered in mirrors. Everywhere I look, I have an image of every person in here.

Once the doors close shut, Tanya's man leans down and they start making out in front of us. I guess it's OK considering she was just making out with Bella a few moment ago.

Trying not to focus on those two, I glance at Bella in the mirror. She is not looking at me, but her eyes are on the couple. Her furrowed brows make me think she is confused about something. Obviously processing information in her mind. Or could she be jealous of the other man? Has she changed her mind about me? I glance over and notice the guy is attached to Tanya, but appears to be eyeing my wife.

Drawing her attention back to me, I lean down and kiss her ear. She immediately looks me in the eye through the mirror and smiles. My hand roams down her arm and back again as I continue to devour and pepper kiss down her neck. Her eyes roll back into her head as she enjoys my touches and hears the other two making out beside us.

Their moans and grunts sound so erotic it is hard not to occasionally glance their way. The touching, caressing, and...

_Ding._

They step off the elevator leaving Bella and I alone. With several more floors to go, my thoughts can't get away from another woman touching my wife. From afar, she looked so beautiful as she enjoyed being touched and kissed. But now that she and I are together, all I can think about is thrusting, and touching, and kissing my beautiful Bella.

Without a second thought, I step towards the elevator keypad. Glancing at Bella, she inquisitively watches my every move. Having one thought on my mind, I press the stop button. The elevator comes to a standstill. Realizing my time is limited, I pounce on Bella. Her back pressed against the mirrored wall, her hands caress my afternoon stubble while mine make quick work of touching the pert breasts I love.

She reaches down to my pants. My tongue licks up and down her ear then I suck her earlobe into my mouth. With panted breath, she unhooks my belt, and pulls down the zipper. She lowers herself, the warmth of her mouth quickly envelops me. After a few thrusts, I request her return to a standing position.

"I guess watching me enjoy another woman was beneficial for you?" Her hand grasps my thick length rubbing up and down bringing me to full erection.

"Yes." I can not lie. "I loved it, but was it beneficial for you?"

My left hand caresses her ear, while the other dives under her dress pushing her dripping wet panties to the side and rubs her incredibly moist folds.

"Hmm, I guess it was," I say.

Realizing we are both panting and ready, I force her around to face the mirrored wall. She palms the mirror above her, as I widen her legs.

Taking my dick in hand, I seek her opening and push inside. She is so moist. The forcefulness of my actions makes her groan with anticipation. I snake my hand around to her front and begin rubbing her clit as I thrust into her.

Deep within her, I continue pumping as she moves her hips. Our synchronization helps build our release.

"Mmm God Edward. Damn. So close. Don't... Ahhh... stop!"

And I don't. With each thrust, I am focused on her coming before me.

While fingers continue to rub her clit, the other hand reaches up towards her breast. As I grasp it in my hand, I squeeze it then hone in on her nipple. Between my thumb and forefinger I pinch it.

Knowing I am close, I use my arm to pull her closer to me. She meets me thrust for thrust with the rolling of her hips. And with the addition of my finger rubbing her clit and also the nipple pinching, all our physical senses are fully peaked, Bella begins clamping on my hard dick signally the beginning of our conjoined orgasm.

"Bellaaaahhhhh..."

"Arrrunggghhh..."

With all the exciting new physical experience for Bella, and the visual girl-on-girl action, it's no wonder we don't last long.

At the end of our high, we don't move. Neither one of us wanting to end this incredible experience.

"Thank you, Bella," I whisper into her ear.

I pull out of her. As I pull up my pants, she adjusts her outfit and turns to face me. "Edward, I know this wasn't every male's fantasy where we end up in bed as a threesome. But I hoped you enjoyed the show." She leans towards me and I meet her in the middle as our lips meet for a lingering kiss.

"Enjoy the show? Of course I did, it was incredibly erotic seeing you touched and caressed by her. But, I'm glad it ended with just the two of us. It's the way it should be. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Glancing at my watch, I assume we've been 'stuck' in this elevator for quite some time. I look towards the elevator key pad, then back at Bella. She knows my thoughts, "Edward, we should probably get to our room. Hopefully security won't kick us out. Hit the button and take me to our room."

Elevator sex has just gone to the top of my list of great places for sex. Reluctantly, I hit the button and the car begins to move up. We finally reach our floor. The moment we reach our room, and the door clicks shut behind us, Bella attacks me for round two of the night.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. *Runs and hides.***

Real life is a little hectic at the moment. Hope to post again in the next week or so.

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_You want to make out with a guy?_


	22. Chapter 22: One More Night

**A/N: Let's hear from Bella...**

OK, so here's the thing. I definitely prefer Edward, hands down. But I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy myself.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I might kiss a girl and on top of that, actually like it. To be acting out a fantasy of Edward's, to try and make it look real and erotic on his behalf, actually helped turn me on. Tanya was so sweet and tender with a take charge mentality. She calmed my nerves when needed with a simple touch here and a sincere caress there. She was the one who suggested we leave the bar for a more secluded setting. She seemed to know exactly what Edward would want to see, and sitting in the loud bar would certainly not help him. Or me. As an afterthought, leaving the bar was the best way to give both of us the fantasy Edward desired.

I knew Edward had found someone willing to help him placate his desires of me acting out a portion of his fantasy. But what he didn't realize, Tanya understood what a man wants, and what a woman might be willing to try. She took us farther than expected, to the brink of of reality in an effort to turn us both on, and to show Edward what he really wanted without overstepping the boundaries.

Packing up our belongings, Edward clears his throat then brings up last night. He seems hesitant, almost as if he doesn't want to know my answer—that is, if it is negative. "Honestly, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Edward, you know I did, especially after the third orgasm you gave me."

"Three times?"

"Yes, Edward, not a single one was fake. You are one well-oiled machine and certainly know how to please a lady."

He squints his eyes, lifting the left side of his mouth and gave me the sexiest smirk. He even wagged his eyebrows for added effect. "Is that so?"

I nod. Stepping up to him, I place my hand on his tricep. "Yes Edward, you certainly do." With batting eyes, I look deep within his and say, "Your head is getting bigger and bigger." He just laughs.

Picking up our overnight bag we make one final check of the room. Walking out of the door, we proceed towards the now infamous elevators.

Elevators.

I don't think I will ever step foot into one and be the same, especially if it ends up being just the two of us alone.

"She wasn't too over the top, or you weren't too uncomfortable?"

I could tell Edward was concerned I might have a different opinion today. Possibly regret? I certainly don't, and I hope he doesn't either. It's not like I went all the way with her. I didn't.

"Tanya, she was... well, let's put it this way. If we were to ever do something like that again... not saying we will, but IF... then I would prefer we request her again."

He narrows his eyes at me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say my wife might have a little crush on the girl from last night."

I glare at him. "A crush? I think not. But, I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy myself." With a wink, I turn to proceed out of the hotel towards the parking lot.

Edward rushes to catch up with me. Once by my side, he reaches for my hand. As we walk towards our cars, I glance up to him and smile. He tugs on my arm, pulling me closer and says, "Well, you're up. And I would like to see you top that date."

I know exactly what he means. He was able to fulfill one of his dream fantasies. And with his little challenge, he is daring me, questioning me. Have I really suggested _my_ ultimate fantasy? Have we performed my deepest sexual desire?

Perhaps. But there is one thing I would love to see. And just as Edward was cautiously optimistic about his idea, I will proceed the same.

Since we drove separately to the hotel, my drive home was rather quiet. I don't even turn the radio on because I am so lost in thought. We've had some pretty exciting dates, some more daring than others. Should I dress up as a French Maid and dust the house when he enters after a long day at work? Or should we go to a public park? Or perhaps, the movie theater?

With every option, I keep coming back to the same one.

Greeting Edward in the kitchen, I immediately start the discussion. Sure, it's a week away, but I'm curious of his reaction.

"Can we continue with this theme?"

Stuttering over his own words, he says, "Uhm... sure?" He looks directly into my eyes. I assume he is looking for me to back down. When I say nothing, he continues. "Yeah, we can certainly do that. Is that what you want?"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, do you want Tanya, or another girl?"

I become hesitant to ask the next question. Stalling, I glance at my hand. _I need to take this nail polish off. _With a deep breath, I ask him the question I fear he won't like. "Why does it have to be a girl?"

"You mean, a guy? You want to make out with a guy?"He seems hesitant with his thoughts. Confused.

That's not it at all and before I could filter my response, I quickly tell him my idea. "Not me. You. I think you should try kissing another guy."

He opened and closed his mouth several times. "You want me... to kiss... a dude?"

"Yes." Why is this so hard to ask? "What's the difference between what you wanted and what I want?"

"You're asking me to make out with a dude." He acts as if this is an unusual request. OK, perhaps it is. But if we are acting out fantasies, and if I could kiss a girl, shouldn't he return the favor?

"Yes, but I think it would be so erotic. Manly man makes out with manly man. Think about it," I say.

"I have. And there is a big difference between girl on girl action and male on male." His voice sounds an octave higher and louder.

I clench my fists. This is supposed to be fun. We agreed to hear each other out when discussing fantasy ideas. Why is this so hard to do? With the way he is acting, I react. "Is that so? Well, think about this. I did as you requested, why can't you..." He cut me off.

"I'm not saying I won't. I'm just trying to make sure this is what you want. And seeing how you won't back down, I'm in."

I stare at him, unsure I heard Edward correctly. He's in?

"You are?"

He smirks before saying, "Yes, now shut up and kiss me."

**A/N: Thank you for your patience as I work through this crazy thing called real life. The rest of the story is nearly complete. There are about 7 more chapters or so.**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_I want to focus on tonight, and how I will visually experience my man enjoying the companionship of another. _


	23. Chapter 23: The Test

Do you ever have that feeling? One in which you have been vying for, expecting something to happen to no avail? Then out of nowhere the feeling changes causing your assumption to shift because it's telling you your wish has finally come true? Or perhaps the feeling is telling you your deepest fear has been realized?

I feel like I'm losing my mind. I want to become pregnant so badly, but month after month I am let down. So when I woke up today feeling unlike any of the previous days, I wonder why. I think through the list of things going on in my life.

Work has been stressful, but over the past few weeks, Irina and I have come to understand each other. She finally realises I know what she wants. She no longer spells out the specific way she takes her coffee. And she has started to trust my thoughts and opinions. Am I having these feelings because something is about to happen at work?

The fantasy dates have been going smoothly, but tonight I will witness Edward with another man. It was easy last week because I wasn't on the observing end of things, just the physical aspect. Am going to show my true jealous side the moment he starts interacting with another, even though the other person is a man?

Or is this feeling truly about a pregnancy? Could I actually be pregnant? Has our time finally come where we get to tell our friends we are expecting?

Or, are these feelings my intuition telling me something else?

Do I pee on the stick only to be disappointed yet again? And, is there enough hope left in me that it could actually be positive?

Reaching into the closet, I grab my clothes for work. But the feeling lingers. I wish Edward were here so we could talk through my thoughts. He will know the right thing to do.

Edward already left for work an hour ago and I don't want to do anything until I talk to him. He knows the toll the pregnancy drama has taken on me, on us, and we decided last time we would look at the results together. Not because he had to be here, but because I want him here in the event it is negative. I'm not sure I could handle another test telling me I'm not pregnant.

While in the bathroom, I glance under the sink. The test mocks me the moment my eye spots the pink box.

"Fine!" I mumble to myself. After taking the stick out of the foil packaging, I speak to it directly. "I will take you now, but I'll wait until Edward is with me to see the answer."

If anything, we will find out how successful these fantasy dates have been. We won't be together until tonight. So I won't view the results until after our rendezvous.

Tonight...will be interesting.

The last time we were at this bar I had a taste of the lesbian lifestyle. Tanya was awesome, but I will always choose Edward. It's no secret that a young man might want to play out the fantasy involving not one but two beautiful women. But could he reciprocate and enjoy a little male-on-male action?

I want to focus on tonight, and how I will visually experience my man enjoying the companionship of another. But all I can focus on is the stick in my hand. Glancing at it, I sigh then sit on the toilet. Immediately after, I glance at it hoping the answer will show itself. It doesn't. Placing it on the counter, I quickly finish in the bathroom, leave the room and shut the door.

_I will not enter the bathroom again!_

As I finish getting ready for work, I continue my mantra of not looking at it, which only makes me want to look at it more. But somehow I don't. Are we pregnant? Or, are we not? How will I react to the result, positive or negative? At least Edward will be with me when I find out.

* * *

**A/N: Are you ready?**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_Apparently, there was a certain male patron that seemed interested in us._


	24. Chapter 24: Little Ashes

**A/N: Here's Edward... getting ready for his date. Little Ashes anyone?**

Today is the day. Part of me can't believe our fantasy planned for tonight. It's certainly not something I had in mind the day we began discussing the intent of the fantasy dates. And, I unquestionably would have not come up with this idea on my own. This is all Bella and her fantasy.

_I can't believe I agreed to this._

I'm a dude, who enjoys tits and pussy.

_Tits and pussy. Tits and pussy. Bella. Tits and pussy. I am not gay. I love women—Bella. I love Bella. I love Bella because she has tits and a delicious pussy._

Finding the guy for tonight proved easier than I expected. Almost too easy. Last week, while in the midst of the best fantasy ever, the bartender completely understood why we started the fantasy dates. He even offered his assistance in creating a future fantasy. As awkward as it may sound, I stopped by the hotel bar after work on Monday in hopes of discussing opportunities with the bartender.

_Walking towards the entrance I had second thoughts. What if I told Bella I couldn't find a guy willing to participate? She would never know the difference._

_I turned around and stepped up my pace to get to my car. This was a bad idea. Why did I even agree to this? As my hand reached the door handle, I realized I was not being true to my wife. We've been in this from the beginning—coming up with different fantasy ideas. She willingly made out with a girl, all because I asked her to. And here I was, ready to drive away from a potential opportunity to please my wife. Was this what she went through last week while making out with Tanya? Did she have any doubt in the date? Surely, she did, I hoped._

_Standing in the middle of the parking lot I glanced around finding no one nearby. Then I looked down where my dick was concealed by my jeans. "Women, you will enter only a woman!"_

_After my mini pep talk, I walked into the bar with a purpose. I waited for Aro to greet me. After another round of an internal pep talk, I waited for him to come my way to catch up from the last time I was here. After casual chit chat, I finally bit the bullet and asked him the question._

"_So, the other day, you mentioned you might be able to assist." I nervously glanced around the bar expecting to see people I knew, but knowing the evening crowd wouldn't arrive for another hour or so._

"_Yeah, what do you need?" Aro asked._

"_Well, here's the thing..." Before I could continue, my hands became sweaty and my head throbbed from the anxiety of asking him for help. "My wife did an amazing thing for me, and I want to return the favor."_

"_You need another lady friend?"_

"_Not exactly."_

_After filling him in on the need for a male participant—one who shouldn't have sexual expectations, but could handle a little flirting, and possibly a little more—Aro had an idea. Apparently, there was a certain male patron that seemed interested in us._

_Aro said, "As a matter of fact, if I remember correctly, he was in the bar when you and your wife were here. And I think he spoke to her at some point that evening. Because, after you both left, he couldn't stop talking about the woman with the long brunette hair and the man that claimed her heart. He seemed almost jealous. Perhaps he would be a willing participant."_

Mine! _I could feel the jealousy rising as he described another man even remotely interested in my wife. "I'm not sure the jealous type should be involved, but..."_

"_Jealousy may not have been the right choice of words. I can give him a call. He's a regular here, so I've gotten to know him pretty well."_

_Not entirely convinced, I hemmed and hawed. Thinking about Bella, and her requested fantasy made me decide to allow Aro to call the guy._

_On Tuesday, Aro contacted me. When his name appeared on my cell phone I momentarily thought to ignore it. At the last moment, I picked up the call. He said the guy, Jacob, agreed to be my date for Friday night._

_And all I could think about was the fact this was actually happening. But I countered my negative thoughts with those about the idea I was doing this for Bella._

Something weighs heavily on my mind. I keep thinking this date isn't me. But every time I think about it, I also wonder what Bella saw in this date. Does she really enjoy this type of interaction—male-on-male? If so, this is a new side of her that I am learning about. But I also think our fantasy dates have evolved into us trying new things sexually—perhaps things we wouldn't have thought of six months ago. For me, she tried the girl-on-girl kissing and groping. And if I reciprocate, surely the end result for me and Bella will prove to be just as exciting as before.

The elevators will be down the hall, perhaps we could tempt fate again by stopping them. Or, the hotel has a beautiful pool and hot tub area. I can imagine various positions I would like to try in the water.

In the end, it doesn't matter how we get there, as long as tonight Bella is in my arms and I am making passionate love to her as she moans and screams my name. Because that is what this is about. Fantasies that lead to sex. Sex with Bella.

Arriving early, I sit at the bar. Aro greets with my beer of choice, Yuengling. He has gotten to know me well over these few weeks, right down to my favorite beer.

"You ready?" he asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Since Aro has offered a listening ear in the past, I continue to ramble more than I should. "I guess I am a little nervous about tonight. I knew of the girl that joined us last week. But tonight, I just don't know. Perhaps I worry he will want to take this further than intended, or what if Bella enjoys this a little too much? You know what I mean?"

_And does Aro even care? This is incredibly awkward. It's bad enough Emmett and Jasper know a little bit about my sex life. But a complete stranger? I guess Aro has become somewhat of a friend to me. But still. We hardly know each other._

"I can understand your concerns. We all have them. One little shred of doubt enters the mind and sends us further and further down the spiral we never expected. Listen, between you and me, Jacob was in here earlier expressing similar fears. I personally think once you meet, kick back a few beers and all just enjoy the moment, the evening will be just fine."

But sometimes, that's easier said than done, especially when deep down you know something isn't right.

* * *

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **_All I can do is scream her name._


	25. Chapter 25: Date Night

I glance at my watch. 7:36 PM.

I stare at my bottle of beer. Condensation drips down towards the bar.

I glance at my watch, again. 7:41 PM.

_Is he going to show up?_

He should be here by now since our meetup time was scheduled for 7:30 PM. Perhaps he chickened out. I wouldn't blame him if he did. Bella should arrive any minute since he is technically late. If he doesn't show up by then, I will assume he decided not to join me and will just take Bella on a romantic date filled with candles, champagne and slow sensual sex.

My phone vibrates in my pocket alerting me to an incoming text.

Emmett: _What's up?_

_Date night with Bella._

Emmett: _Date night? Or... Fantasy date?_

_Shut it, mf._

Emmett: _Enjoy! Btw, guys night. Saturday. Hooters. Join us._

_We'll see. Later!_

After tonight, I will need a piece of my manhood back. I hope Bella understands, but I will definitely be there tomorrow night. No exceptions.

Realizing my temporary distraction took several minutes, I glance at the door, then my watch. 7:47 PM. Bella should be here by now. She was supposed to be here three minutes ago. My second beer arrives. As soon as Aro releases it, I observe the condensation drips quickly since he just pulled it from an ice cooler.

The seconds passing ever so slowly causes my mind to drift. What if she chose not to follow through with this date? What if she expects me to take this Jacob guy somewhere else for her to watch? Why didn't we talk through this further?

With all the questions swirling in my head, I look towards the door for a distraction—any kind of distraction. Pretty girl? Cute couple? Anything. What I find is my Bella.

She is beautiful—from her infectious smile, to her contagious laughter heard across the room. Bella wore my favorite color. The royal blue dress leaves little to the imagination and allows easy access if so desired. My sigh of relief is stopped abruptly when I see she is walking through the door. And she isn't alone. Attached to her arm is someone—not me. Was this her plan all along—to meet with someone ahead of time? Surely not.

The dark tanned guy laughs with her. They seem to enjoy each others companionship. But, it makes my stomach queasy. I turn back around and grab my drink guzzling it down.

"He's here." The words barely above a whisper. Aro stands on the other side of the bar handing me another drink. His eyes move from mine to the direction Bella now stands. Looking over my shoulder, all I see is her and the guy she walked in with.

_That's Jacob? I can do this! Tits and pussy. Bella._

I nod at Aro, confirming I heard his spoken alert of my date for the evening.

_This is so awkward._

I wait and wait. What in the world could the two of them be talking about? I temporarily forget, at least I try to anyway, about them as I watch a random game on the television behind the bar.

"Your wife's a firecracker!" Jacob said as he sat down next to me.

The first words out of his mouth are about my wife?

_What. The. Hell._

_I am doing this for Bella. _I chant over and over and over in my head.

I'm a little taken aback and am unsure how to respond. "Uh, yeah, she is... I guess."

"You guess? You must not know your wife very well."

Is he wanting to attend this date with me? Heckle me? Or would he rather be on a date with her? I assume the latter, but that sure as hell isn't happening. Not after those few comments.

"I can assure you, I know my wife. Which is why I am here."

"At least you two agree." I just gave him a look. Thankfully, he kept talking. "That's what she said when we walked in. I recognized her out in the hallway. We were talking about the fact you were doing this for her, because you completely understand her—from her wants and desires to her fantasies." He trips over the word fantasies, but I overlook it assuming this is just a weird fellow.

At least I only have to interact with him for a short while. But is there anyway for me to take this further like Bella did with Tanya? They seemed to have quite the connection. Me, I can't wait for this part of the night to end.

Attempting to move past our awkward greeting, I ask him about the weather, of all things.

"You're asking me about the weather?" he says.

"Do you have a better topic to discuss?"

"I can think of a few things better than the weather. Cars. Construction. Politics. The beautiful brunette..."

My head snaps to my wife. She smiles and waves causing me to instinctively relax, albeit, a little. She seems oblivious to my present situation which is questioning this guys motifs, she seems happy as if she is enjoying the moment.

Looking back at Jacob, I want to tell him to stop talking about my wife as if she is his possession, but he continues speaking. "...she sure is beautiful. I saw her in the lobby. I was running late, I apologize, by the way. And she looked so much more beautiful than I remember. The beautiful brunette. I'm just glad I had the opportunity to help her—you, I mean—out."

Is this guy for real? I am flabbergasted. I want him to stop talking, but at the same time, I want him to continue to dig himself a hole thus getting me out of this nightmare of a date. Before I can say anything, he says, "Excuse me. I will be right back."

With his odd behavior, I watch as he walks towards the bathroom. Relaxing back in my seat, I finish my third beer. Hopeful this night will get better, I glance back to Bella. But she isn't looking at me because she isn't in her seat. With more speed than a bolt of lightening, I twist to look on my opposite side thinking she might have switched seats. With each glance around the room, my heart rate increases and my breathing becomes shallow. Deep down, I know something isn't right.

I try to reason with myself. Perhaps she left something in her car. That could happen, right? What if she had certain goodies for our sexual rendezvous later that she kept in the car and had to get? It would make sense that she left them in the car and wanted to get them prior to us going up to the room.

_Perhaps she's in the bathroom._

The moment I think about it, I realize Jacob just left for the bathroom. Jumping out of my seat, I hope I am overreacting as I tell myself to just go to the mens' room. I think I will just get Bella and end this date. My gut is recognizing too many things and I think this may be for the best.

Rushing into the first door, the mens' room, I quickly ascertain I am alone. The stall doors silently mock me as they stand open, waiting for company. Where did Jacob go?

Back in the hallway, I cautiously open the ladies' room and holler for Bella. Not a sound, except for the crunch of my foot as it steps on something. Looking down on the tiled ground, I see the familiar Coach purse I gave Bella for Christmas last year. The contents of it scattered both inside the bathroom and in the hallway.

All I can do is scream her name. Aro comes rushing into the hallway. "What's going on?" He tries to visually assess what happened. Barely breathing, I choke out, "Bella. Missing. Jacob. Where is he?"

The look on Aro's face says it all. He has no idea. Jacob isn't sitting back in the bar. My wife's purse is on the floor. And neither of them were in the vicinity.

How did this fantasy date turn into a nightmare?

* * *

**A/N: Are you ready?**

**Sentence teaser for next chapter: **I want to move, but my hands are tied behind my back.


	26. Chapter 26: Darkness

**AN: Thanks for your patience. Up now, Bella's Point of View.**

* * *

Darkness.

_I can't see anything._

A glimmer of light seeps through a spot off to my left. Glancing, it appears to be a curtain with the outside light trying to sneak its way into this room.

_Where am I?_

Pain.

_It hurts._

My left cheek throbs and my eye feels swollen shut. I can't seem to make sense of what happened to me. When did my injuries take place and by whom?

_What the hell happened?_

My mind tries to recall all that happened, but the thoughts don't come quick enough. I want to move, but my hands are tied behind my back.

I remember arriving to the hotel for the start of what I assumed would be an incredible fantasy date. Perhaps I was more focused on the hot sex after the fact more so than the fantasy leading up to my intimate time with Edward. But I recall it starting out differently than expected.

_Parking my car, I thought about the events about to unfold. I didn't think Edward really wanted to follow through with this idea. I could see it in the depths of his eyes when I suggested it to him. They didn't have the spark like the other times we spoke of fantasy date ideas. As I shut my car door, I wondered how the two guys might act towards one another. I hoped they were at least enjoying their beer, if nothing else._

"_Bella?" I heard my name as I walked in the hotel main entrance._

_Looking towards the person stating my name, I saw a tan familiar guy. "Yes?"_

"_I'm Jacob."_

Jacob? Oh Jacob, the guy who is meeting my husband. Why is he in the lobby and not with Edward?

"_Hi." I wanted to say more, but I was slightly perplexed. He should already be interacting with Edward. Having him out in the hotel lobby was completely unexpected. Sensing my confusion, he clarifies. "I was running a few minutes behind. I'm glad I saw you though, you can point him out to me."_

"_I'm sure he will be the only one sitting at the bar waiting for his date." A date who was apparently running late._

"_You might be right. Perhaps he should have suggested having a rose waiting on the bar with him. Or, maybe I should have brought him one. Think that would ease his mind?"_

"_I don't think anything will ease his mind. Just enjoy yourselves. It will be fun." I think._

_He paused a moment too long as he looked deep into my eyes. "Fun, it will certainly be fun, indeed."_

_Uncomfortable with his staring, I try to make light of us entering the bar with a little laughter followed by my appreciation for him joining in our date. "And, thanks for doing this," I said._

_He walked towards Edward, and I walked towards a seat with a decent view of my husband. As I sat down to enjoy the show, I began wondering if we should even follow through with this date._

_I should have listened to my gut instincts..._

Scared.

_What is going to happen to me?_

My mind can't comprehend being in this moment. It doesn't want to. The light trickling in leads me to assume I am in a hotel room. As with most typical rooms, I suspect my captor has me between the bed and the bathroom wall. I have no where to move to my right since there is a wall, and to my left is the bed.

I hear the sound of the toilet flushing, followed by a male making a grossly sound from his nose and mouth. My heart races as I realize he is in the bathroom and is about to come out. Do I pretend to still be passed out? Kick at him when he approaches? The decision could prove life or death for me.

Trying to get back into the position when I was out cold, I realize it is incredibly uncomfortable. There is no way for me to stay like that for an extended period of time as I come up with a plan for escape.

The knob turns, and the door opens. The shadow of a bulky figure is cast on the wall by the light from the bathroom. Rather than turning it off, he uses it to illuminate the room. Walking around the corner, I see my captor.

"My beautiful brunette is awake."

"_...The beautiful brunette..."_

_Walking past Edward and Jacob, I heard those three words. This guy should be focused on Edward, not on me. Feeling very uncomfortable with the start of this date, I decided I just needed to stop it before it gets further. There's no sense in prolonging this. Edward wasn't too keen on this date, and now the guy joining us seems to have an agenda. I think I can pull this off without making it too obvious. The way Edward's chair is positioned, I will just motion for him to join me by the bathrooms. Jacob shouldn't see me, unless he turns around. I don't think using the cell phone would be ideal because the guy is too close to Edward—he might overhear me, or get an idea from Edward's side of the conversation._

_Stepping into the bathroom, I don't even use it. Instead, I placed my purse on the counter so I could wash my hands. Looking in the mirror, I decided stopping the date is exactly what I wanted to do. I'm not feeling it and am confident Edward would agree. I grabbed my purse__and carried it in my hand rather than slung over my shoulder._

_Opening the door, I stepped into the dark corridor intent on stepping just a little further so Edward could see me. Instead, a large arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me backwards. He began to choke me causing me to drop my purse._

_I'm scared and can only think of trying to pry the muscular arm away from neck. He's hurting me but I can't scream. As I succumb to the darkness, I realize a man waited for me to exit the bathroom and I have no way to tell Edward I'm in trouble._

Fighting.

_How will I fight this guy?_

I want to survive. I want to see Edward again.

"I'm not YOUR brunette. Let me go." I struggle to release my wrists emphasizing for his benefit I am willing to fight to live and get out of this situation.

"I have to disagree. I think you are mine considering you are in my room, attached to my bed, for me." He continues to stand over me showing his authority.

"What do you want from me? Please. Let me go." I struggle some more with attempting to release myself from the bind.

"Now, now Bella. Let's not hurt those pretty little wrists of yours. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

He's concerned about my wrists? My face feels bashed in and he doesn't want me to hurt my wrists?

_My body felt weightless as I was placed in the front seat of the car. As I came to, I wondered what in the world happened to me. My throat hurt from being strangled, but sensing that was the least of my worries, I slowly opened my eyes as someone sat next to me in the drivers seat._

_In the passenger seat of an unfamiliar car, I saw us backing out of the parking spot. Scared to move, I do so anyway. Now is the time to escape while the car is in slow motion. I glance over to see Jacob perspiring profusely, eyes focused straight in front of him as he maneuvered through the parking lot._

_As quickly as my hand reached for the door release, he reached for my arm. In a stern voice, he said, "Don't even think about it."_

_The car sped up as he drove by the front of the hotel—the same moment I saw Edward bursting through the doors screaming my name. "Bella!" He is glancing everywhere but right in front of him._

"_Edward!" I try for the handle again because I didn't think he could hear me._

"_I said Don't!" Jacob said as I turned to look at him in defiance. Rather than seeing his face, I was met with a heavy fist as he punched me in my cheek. My head whipped towards the door and smashed it hard._

Edward saw me, he saw me in the car. I just know he did. Didn't he? Surely he captured the license plate? Or the color of the car?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27: Tick Tock

**Edward has some words to share.**

* * *

How do people do it? When a loved one is missing, how does their life go on? Stepping in their shoes, I have no clue.

Bella. Missing.

Two words I never expected to utter. Two words I never thought possible. Two words...

Consumed by regret, anger and disbelief, I feel my chest tighten and my hands clench. I can't think. I don't feel. I just act. And all I can do is pull my fist back and force it as hard as possible into the wall of our foyer. As my hand goes through the sheetrock, dust and particles fall to the floor. Removing it from the wall, the pain I feel for Bella is still present but temporarily trumped by the throbbing in my hand. Clenching it and releasing a few times, I inspect the wounds on my knuckles, but it doesn't bring relief from the agony over my missing her.

_My_ Bella.

My _beautiful _Bella.

_Where are you? What happened to you? How do I find you?_

My shoulders hunch over as realization comes full tilt. I am standing in my house and I don't know if—when—I don't know when Bella will come walking through our front door.

Overwhelmed by the situation, I collapse against the wall and slump to the floor. Anger shoots through my veins and without thinking, both fists slam against the floor, causing further pain to my right wrist. Emotions swirl through my brain and the tears begin to fall.

_Edward!_

"Bella?" I hear her voice. She's here, but all I see is blackness.

_Edward. Wake up, Edward._

Blinking my eyes several times, I see Jasper standing over me. Concern covers his face. Alice stands slightly behind him with one arm covering her stomach while the other hand is near her mouth.

"Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asks.

How dare he ask me that! "Alright? You want to know if I'm alright? How the hell could I be alright? Bella is fuckin' missing!" Jumping to my feet, I want to show my aggression.

"Dude, I know you're not alright. And I know Bella is missing. But we show up and your front door is wide open, you are slumped in the corner passed out with a huge hole in your wall above you. I think I have a right to ask if you are alright. Did someone do this to you?"

"Oh." Glancing around, I look for a clock, a watch, anything to tell me what time it is.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asks.

"What time is it?" He looks at my wrist. I glance down only to realize I am wearing a watch. Our watch. The watch she gave me... "Oh."

_It hurts so much. Where are you?_

It's 1:45 AM and she's been missing for nearly six hours. Six hours. I raise my wrists again ready to slam them against the floor but am halted in the process when Jasper grabs my hands.

"Oh no you don't. I know you're angry, but you can't keep hurting yourself. This isn't healthy for you nor for Bella." I blanch at the sound of him saying her name because it hurts so much. "Edward. Look at me." I see him, but I notice Alice still in the background. She seems distraught, her eyes are red and her arms are crossed over her stomach. Looking back at Jasper, I try to focus on him, although my mind slips on occasion. "I need you to tell us what's going on. All we know is that you called us two hours ago and all you said is 'He took her'. We didn't know what was going on, but you told us you couldn't think straight and that the police were coming to talk to you. Then you called us about a half hour ago, telling us to meet you here. Emmett and Rosalie are just as freaked out by what's going on. They should be here any minute. I know it may be difficult to tell us what happened, but we are here for you. Tell us how we can help."

I don't even know what to think so I have no idea how they can help me. I don't even remember calling him. But knowing he and Alice are here, and Emmett and Rosalie are on their way, means the world to me.

Taking a deep breath, I fill them in on how the night started. Knowing they are friends, and since they already know about our fantasy date ideas, I don't hold back. Included in the story is our date night, but I also tell him my apprehensions of the evening. Something didn't sit well in my gut, but I couldn't place it. And then she disappeared.

_I was frantic when Aro and I both realized what we assumed happened. I had no idea where to look for her, no idea where they went. But deep down, I knew Jacob had _my_ Bella. Looking to Aro for direction because I couldn't think straight, he said one word, "Go!"_

_And I did, I took off running from the bathroom hallway through the bar, out the doors into the hotel lobby and through the front door. As soon as I stepped outside, I screamed Bella's name. I looked to my left, my right, far off in the distance. The hotel parking lot was huge and there were so many cars. I tried to recognize movement of any kind. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell someone was getting into a car to my right. When I glanced over, it was just an old lady. I tried to listen for someone screaming. But all I could hear was the sounds of cars driving by, the hotel front doors opening and closing, and the sound of my heavy breathing from running._

_Standing in front of the hotel, I realized my efforts were futile causing my hands to pull at my hair. Helpless, and unsure what to do, I knew I needed to call the police. But there was a reason for me standing there in that moment. As I reluctantly turned to go back inside, my eyes caught sight of a tan sedan. The car was swerving slightly. And inside the passenger seat sat my Bella. The moment my eyes locked on hers, I saw her head turn slightly towards the driver, but her face was immediately forced into the window. I realized the driver must have punched her. I screamed her name again while running into the street trying to catch them. But all the while knowing I wouldn't, couldn't run as fast as he could drive._

_As they drove off, I could hear sirens in the background. They showed up and the scene became chaotic. Questions, questions and more questions followed by even more questions._

How do I know the person missing?

Who do you think abducted her?

Any reason to believe why he chose her?

_Because he is a sick fuck of a man, that's why. And that's exactly what I told the police._

_Eventually, Aro and I came face to face again. And as soon as I saw him, all I could do is say a few words, "I don't get it. Why her, why me? Why did he do this?"_

_Aro just shook his head, "I don't know."_

_While my guilt was placed on allowing this night to even occur in the first place, Aro's guilt was on even suggesting Jacob. We stood in silence as the cops around us did their thing._

_Aro broke our silence, "Edward, I am so sorry! I had no idea he was capable of something like this."_

"_Like what? Just say it. Like kidnapping my wife?" By this point, I was angry. And he took my anger for all it was worth._

"_Yes. I had no idea he was capable of kidnapping anyone, let alone your wife. In the past couple of months, he became a friend to me, I thought I could trust him."_

"_Yeah, well you thought wrong." I realize I am directing my anger at the wrong person, but I don't give a damn. I need my Bella back._

"_Look buddy." At Aro's words, my eyes snap to his. Dare he say what he really wants? "I hardly know you and I trust you. And like you, Jacob had never done anything for me to doubt him and his loyalty and friendship. I really have no idea what got into him."_

"_Well, that makes two of us."_

_How could we be so stupid to invite a guy we don't even know into our lives. I know he did it. I just don't know why._

"Eventually the police said their investigation was in full swing, and they had a few leads to check out. They suggested I come back home while they followed up on their leads."

After a moment, Jasper finally spoke. "Wow, I don't even know what to say, Edward." Alice sat next to him, sniffling, trying to hold back her emotions.

Needing a moment, I decide to go to my bedroom. I assume it will allow Alice a few minutes to regroup, Jasper to be there for her, and for me? Well, I don't even know why I want to walk into our room. I just want to be alone.

Realizing I walked into our closet and stood facing Bella's clothes, I determine I need to get a grip. My temporary blackout spells will not help us any. Walking into the bathroom, I look at my face. In just a few hours, it seems I've aged ten years. As I look at the various wrinkles and age lines on my face, my hands turn on the water.

Leaning over the sink I am fully prepared to splash water on my face but am stopped in my tracks. On the sink is a test.

A pregnancy test.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your support with this story.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Wait

**Edward has more to say...**

"Oh, God!" I scream. "Bella's pregnant!"

Gripping the test in my right hand, I turn around and sit on the floor, my back against the doors to the sink cabinet. My eyes look at the test for a second time confirming the positive results. Turning the stick around and upside down absentmindedly, my mind thinks of all that has happened.

I hear a light tapping on the bedroom door.

"It's open."

Alice walks in and sits on the floor in front of me. We didn't say anything for quite some time. I don't know if she is waiting on me to say something or if she is just having as difficult time as I am coming to terms with the events of the evening.

"Did you know Bella is pregnant?"

"What? No... I didn't." She seems confused.

"Yeah, neither did I?"

"Then how did..." I show her the pregnancy test. "Oh."

After several more minutes of silence, I speak up. "I don't know why she didn't tell me this morning. It doesn't really make any sense. I figured she would have called me the moment she found out."

"Maybe she was worried it might be a false positive and didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"Yeah, maybe." I guess that could happen. We sure have been through the ringer with the pregnancy tests. Not one has been positive. This being the first positive result, I can see why she might be hesitant. But at the same time, it is such a positive step for us. Our first positive pregnancy test. I'm sure she had her reasons.

_Will I ever know what they were? Will I ever meet our baby?_

"Edward, I want to apologize to you about..."

"Oh no you don't. Don't say it Alice. You are not going to apologize for suggesting we do a fantasy date." Alice looked down from my eyes. I knew that was what she wanted to say. She didn't take Bella from me. She didn't cause this creep to take Bella. Alice has no reason to apologize.

"But if I had never suggested it, you would never be here in this situation."

"Alice, I don't look at it that way. Had we not done those few fantasy dates, perhaps I wouldn't be staring at a positive pregnancy test. You hold no blame for what Bella is going through right now, so do not put that burden on yourself. I won't allow it, and you shouldn't either."

She nods as a single tear falls down her cheek. She wipes it with the back of her hand. "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me." She put her hand on my knee patting it first, then using it as leverage to stand. "Edward, we will find her. She will come home. I just know it."

Once she left the room, I take one last glance at the pregnancy test. I start to place it back on the counter, but as an afterthought, I take it with me to the kitchen. I grab a plastic bag and place the test inside then put it in my back pocket. While washing my hands, it's my reminder of what I've yet to discuss with my wife. A positive moment in such a horrible time period for us. Something to be cherished.

Emmett and Rosalie showed up while I was upstairs. Joining them all in the living room, Emmett immediately gives me a hug, followed by Rosalie. Looking to Jasper, I ask, "You filled them in?"

"Yes. Can we get you anything? A water? Coke?" Jasper asked.

"No I'm good, but if any of you need anything, I'm sure you can find it."

For the next half hour, my friends tried their best to keep my mind off the devastating news and more about the fun things in life. But after seeing Alice yawn, then Emmett, I knew they should go home for sleep. Who knows when I might hear an update from the police. And at their recommendation, they suggested I work on getting fliers put up. I'm not ready to think about that, but know it must be done.

"You guys, I really appreciate you coming over, but I know it's late." I glance at my watch. "It's really late, after 3:00 AM. I know you are tired. Go home and get a good night sleep, and we will regroup in the morning."

Emmett stood as if to leave. He yawned, then said, "As much as I want to curl up in a ball on my comfortable feather bed back home, I'm just going to grab this blanket and call dibs on the couch."

Rosalie says, "Edward, when you were upstairs, we worked out the sleeping arrangements. As much as you may not realize it now, you need your friends. And we are all willing to stay."

"We certainly don't want to overwhelm you, so I hope you will be ok with this," Alice says.

I am overwhelmed with their willingness to support me, even if its just staying nearby. Their friendship is the truest kind out there. "I certainly am OK. And I thank you all so much. But since there is no way I am sleeping in my bed without Bella, I claim the recliner."

Just as someone cut off the light, someone's cell phone starts to ring. Everyone checks their phone but I knew the tone of an incoming call. At the crack of dawn, a phone call could only mean one thing.

The unrecognized number stares at me, I don't want to hear the one thing I dread.

"Answer it Edward," Alice encourages in hushed words.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I appreciate your support with this story. I love hearing from you.**


	29. Chapter 29: Plain and Simple

**Point of View: Bella.**

It's been seconds... minutes... nearly an hour has passed. I've been staring at the same stark white sheets for far too long and its making my head spin. As I grip the fabric in my fist, I pull it up towards my chest concealing my body. With a heavy sigh, I close my eyes and wait some more. For what, I am not sure. But one thing is certain, I want my old life back. I want to be just plain old Bella. Not the adventurous Bella I've become these last few weeks. This isn't worth it.

All I can think about is one face—Edward's. He gets me through every moment of this nightmare. Where is he? What is he doing? Surely he is as worried about me as I am about getting back into his loving arms. Yet, I can't imagine what he is going through. The look in his eyes as I saw him coming out of the hotel while I was being driven away was heartbreaking enough.

I want to berate myself for allowing these dates to happen. I know why we did them and it seemed like a great idea back then. Challenging ourselves to behave like wild teenagers in love, doing things we shouldn't be doing and behaving in ways that don't reflect who we are... were. All in the name of love. All in an effort to create a child. What were we thinking? We knew if it is meant to be it will be. But we did it anyway.

And I can't blame Alice. She planted the idea, but she never expected for us to act on it. What she said to me during lunch all those weeks ago was a joke. Plain and simple. It was said in jest to help me work through a personal problem of not conceiving. I wonder if she knows something happened to me? And if she does, I don't want her thinking this was her fault.

I roll over onto my side and stare at the plain walls. They are just that, plain. No wallpaper. No fancy paint schemes. Just plain white walls. I wish I were back home. I imagine sitting on the sofa, snuggled up to Edward, enjoying a night of wine paired with cheese and crackers. It's something we did often in an effort to keep things simple. I think Edward enjoyed it too. He would occasionally consider those his nights—the kind of night in which he would plan on cooking me dinner. The difference is he would have gone to the grocery store and purchased a variety of cheese, meats and crackers.

As much as I want to blame myself, there is a part of me, one that is trying to dominate my mind, telling me I have no one to blame except for the creep that took me. Jacob. Is that really his name? And why did he do this to me? To Edward? To us? We were supposed to have a good time. He knew the rules. He knew how the night was going to progress. I don't understand what changed. Why did he want to take me?

A thought crosses my mind. Surely Edward wasn't playing some sick joke and turning this into a kidnap themed fantasy date. Right? He wouldn't do that would he? We never talked about it and he never mentioned wanting to see me in distress. But, I sure as hell have been a damsel in distress. If that were his intentions, he wouldn't have had a petrified look on his face seeing me driven away. I think he would have ended the date long before now. Long before the cops arrived, and certainly long before I ended up in the hospital with my face banged up. The blow to my face Jacob forced on me as we left the hotel was intense—leaving me tied up in the hotel was excruciating when I awoke. None of that would be in Edward's plan had he had a secret fantasy date planned without my knowledge. No. This was all Jacob's doing. And I hope he rots in hell for what he has done to me.

Jacob had forced me off the floor and onto the bed. I expected him to do things to me and I didn't know how I would survive the night. My hands were tied up and he kept talking about the first day we met. He said I was so friendly towards him and I treated him as if he were mine. And he liked that. I had no idea what he was talking about. I remember having a brief discussion with Jacob prior to Edward showing up on our first fantasy date. Tonight, he seemed delusional. As he looked me in the eye I saw nothing. His soul was not there. It was as if something had taken over him and he was behaving in a controlled manner. It was as if he were possessed and had one thing on his mind. Me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your support with this story. It means so much. I love reading your reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Aftermath

**A/N: Let's hear more from Bella, shall we. More from me at the bottom.**

* * *

Waiting can be excruciating.

When I graduated high school, I waited for them to call my name. The moments from the time the person standing in front of me was announced to the time they called my name, I spent psyching myself up. Worrying was a necessary evil, but I didn't want to fall while crossing the stage accepting my diploma.

And when Edward and I married, I waited as my bridesmaids walked the aisle towards the man of my dreams. I spent that time thinking about all the things that could go wrong until the reception. Will Edward leave me at the alter? Will a candle fall and burn down the church? Will someone speak up at that one moment saying they object? Not that I had anyone I was expecting to do that, but the thought was there.

And now I am waiting for the doctor, for Edward, and for the police. Sitting in this bed is driving me insane. There is a television, but I don't want to watch it. And there are these special buttons on this remote. I could hit one and send every nurse in the hall to my room. It might be fun, but what I really want is answers and comfort. I want to hear how bad my injuries are from the doctor. I want to know from the police that they have enough evidence to lock up the son of a bitch for good. But, ultimately, I just want a hug from Edward. I want him to hold me, and surround me with his infectious scent. I want him to ground me and take away my pain and discomfort.

Hearing a knock on the door, I look up to see a man wearing a white coat enter. He isn't looking at me but glancing through my chart. He keeps flipping through various pages, but it surprises me I have that many since I've only been here a little while. Walking around the bed, he reaches the side nearest the window then finally looks up at me and smiles. "Bella, my name is Doctor Jenks."

"Hi." It hurts to talk and I quickly immobilize my jaw.

Doctor Jenks observes me wince. "You don't need to talk right now. In looking over your chart it looks like you've had quite the experience these last few hours."

I nod. What else could I do? Does he think I am stupid? I want to scream at him. I never asked for this, never expected a date would land me here in this hospital.

"Since your arrival, we took several samples and tests." He surveys my face. I feel like I am under a microscope with the intensity of his stare. He grazes the skin and it sends intense pain coursing through my cheek. "You have blunt trauma on your left cheek. The bone is fractured and you will continue to experience swelling and redness. I don't see any blood in your eye, but it could appear; and the area underneath the eye could have an altered sensation."

I bring my hand up to my cheek but before I can touch it, I pull it away and down to my lap intertwining with my other hand. As much as I want to feel the trauma, I know touching it will make the pain worse. Listening to the doctor isn't helping. If I am honest with myself, I am more focused on thinking about Edward and wondering when he will get here. That's all I really care about in this moment. But he keeps speaking in medical language that is slightly foreign to me. I understand some of it and know my physical situation isn't terrible in the grand scheme of things. Jacob never got the opportunity to hurt me more than the punch to the face and my wrists being tied.

Watching the doctor, I see his eyes shift to the doorway. He makes eye contact with the visitor. My heart speeds up and part of me wants it to be the nurse because I imagine I look terrible and I don't want someone to see me this way. "May I help you?" the doctor says. And that's when I know—Edward is here. Yet he isn't rushing towards my side. I'm afraid to look at him, to show him my face. It's a reminder of what I've been through. But I do it anyway. Ever so slowly, I roll my head to face the door. My breath hitches as I stare at a possessed man. He is angry. Nostrils flaring with his hair sticking up all over the place. This isn't my Edward. This is Edward full of rage. He takes a deep breath, and tries to talk but his voice catches. Trying again he responds, "Bella," then rushes to my side.

The closer he gets, the anger is replaced with pain. I can see it clearly in his eyes. I disgust him, and look away—back at the doctor. Edward's hand reaches for mine; his fingers intertwine with mine. I squeeze tightly to let him know I know he is here and want him next to me. But I'm concerned by his anger. It's not like him to show it so severely. It's not like us to be so careless. It's not like me to be a victim. A tear pools in my eye and slips down my cheek. Caught by the pad of his finger, I glance up at him to see him smile. He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

He's here. We're going to be OK.

The doctor lets out a cough to gain our attention and says, "You must be Edward, Bella's husband? I've already filled her in on most of her condition." He repeats some of the information he shared with me. "Just remember, she will be in a lot of pain for a while and requires some recovery time. Her cheek will heal. Her wrists will be red but will get better in time. But, there is one more item to discuss." The doctor begins to smile.

I wonder what in the world would make him smile. Nothing about my condition seems funny. I feel anger build in my body in reaction. He hasn't been the most mannered as far as doctors and trauma-experienced patients go, but he's smiling. Looking to Edward for information, I see his mood shifts again and is now replaced with concern, almost fear.

The doctor continues, "I've looked at the reports, we need to do an ultrasound, but—"

"Just tell us about the baby," Edward demands.

"What?" I say temporarily forgetting about the pain.

Looking into Edward's eyes for answers, I see him glance at me briefly, but his focus is primarily on the doctor... waiting for the truth. Edward reaches behind into his back pocket to reveal a plastic bag. While waving it in the air he says, "The baby, what harm has this done?"

"I'm..."

Stunned.

"Is she still..." Edward couldn't finish, the emotion overwhelming him in this moment. He breaks down in front of me dropping to his knees. He places his head briefly on my stomach as he cries. "God Bella, I thought I lost you. I was so afraid to live in a world you don't exist. I love you so much." My hand caresses his head. He needs me to be strong, if only for this brief moment. And I do it for him, for us.

"Edward. I love you." He stands up and leans over me giving me the hug I desperately wanted ever since I got here. He looks into my eyes as he touches my right cheek, caressing it softly. I close my eyes as Edward kisses my forehead. Taking a deep breath, he composes himself then stands strong. Looking at the doctor, he asks again. "Is she?"

Relief. I can see it in his eyes now that he knows I'm still alive, but the unknown still lingers. How long will it take me to recover? Am I really with child? Tears sting my eyes as I wait the answer.

The doctor continues to smile. "Yes. Yes, you're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. The good news, I have finished writing this story! And the rest of the chapters should be posted this week. I love to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31: Do I Want To Know

**A/N: This is Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bella. Is. Pregnant.

Bella's pregnant.

Oh my, Bella's pregnant which means I'm going to be a dad. How did that happen? I mean, I know how it happened, but she's really pregnant. I am overwhelmed with joy and excitement. Glancing down at Bella I see first the confusion in her eyes then the realization that she finally is with child.

"Edward. Can you believe it?" She is crying, and smiling, and laughing, and in so much pain from her injuries.

But, she is happy.

I'm holding her hand and I just want her close to me. So I bring her hand to my lips and place kiss after tender kiss on her knuckles. _Screw this._ I begin to climb onto the hospital bed with her.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Scooping her up in my arms we cuddle with her back to my chest. My arm wraps around her waist.

She's rubbing my arm as she says, "I still can't believe it. We've been asking for this for so long, and it finally happened."

The doctor left a few minutes ago and they want to discharge Bella later today. But since it is breaking dawn, and neither of us have slept, I encourage her to rest. I tell her I will be back, but want to encourage our friends to go home and get some sleep, too.

"They're here?" she asks.

"Yeah, they were with me when I got the call from the police alerting me you'd be here."

"I can't imagine what you must have been going through all that time. I'm glad they were with you... when I wasn't."

"Sshhh, my love. We have time to talk about that. Right now, you need to sleep." As I begin to walk towards the door, I think about the pregnancy test. I knew she would want to tell her friends, but since they already heard about the home test, I assumed they would want and expect confirmation. I turn to face her. "Bella, our friends know about the test that was left on our bathroom counter."

She nods as if processing the news. "I never looked at the results." She stares down at her hands, contemplating what to say next. When she looks back to me, I see at first sadness, perhaps because our night was ruined, but then relief. "I took the test because it felt like the right thing to do at the time. But I didn't want to know what it said until I was with you. That's what we did all those times before, and I didn't want to see it without you. I am sorry it turned out so much more diff... differently." She tries to contain the tears by blinking fast, but they slide down her cheek anyway.

I rush back to her side. Crawling back on the bed with her, I stay by her side as she lets out so many emotions. Anger, sadness, happiness, frustrations. All of it. And boy did she let it out—she certainly doesn't hold back. As Bella begins to take control of her emotions, she looks up at me. She closes her eyes as I lean in to kiss her forehead.

My hands hold hers as we search each others eyes. I can only hope she will be OK. Not knowing what trauma took place, other than what has already been shared with me, is tearing at my heart. After a few moments of silence, she looks at me and nods. I just looked at her, waiting for her to share what plagues her mind.

"You can tell them the news. The official news." Then she smiles as much as she can. "Please tell my friends that we are going to be OK, and will be parents in the coming months."

"Are we? I mean, are you going to be OK?" The words just tumble out of my mouth. Valid questions, though. I want us to be OK, but how could I be so sure? How could I know what actually happened? Was she ready to talk about it? Did I want to know?

"I will be. Edward, I will be. Not today. Not tomorrow. But I will, and we will, be OK." She squeezes my hands. "That man may have left a scar in my mind but he didn't rip my heart. I will heal. And he certainly didn't go as far as he could have. Yes. I am certain we will be OK."

"He didn't..." I continue to ask questions, the question, the one I worried about the most. I hope I can handle the answer. It causes me not to finish the question. But she knew.

"No Edward. He didn't rape me. He never got the opportunity and I am truly thankful." Me too! The relief I feel knowing Bella wasn't attacked further is astronomical. I let out a huge sigh. "I know the feeling," she says in response. She shifts slightly, and moves on to a more positive topic. "Now, the happy news. Be elated when you share it with them. I know our friends want to know I am OK and about the results."

"Are you sure? Because I know that is something you would want them to hear directly from you."

"I'm sure. We aren't finding out in the conventional way, so telling them shouldn't be anything less. It's OK. What matters is that you are here with me, that I am alive, and that I am pregnant." As she ends her sentence, she rubs her belly.

A few minutes later, I'm walking down the hallway towards the waiting room filled with friends and family. My step a little lighter and my heart a little fuller. My wife is going to be alright. And I'm going to be a dad.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	32. Chapter 32: Fantasy's Reality

**A/N: Let's end this story hearing from Bella. Enjoy...**

* * *

After a much needed break, I spent the last two hours catching up with my best friends Alice and Rosalie. We enjoyed a delicious meal. I even splurged and had a glass of margarita from the pitcher they ordered.

It seems like it has been months since I've seen them. In reality, we get together about once a month here of late, but they understand. I miss the heck out of them, but priorities shift with time. After hugging them goodbye, I climb into my minivan. Yes, I now drive one of them.

It's been a year since that terrible night. After all the legal drama we had to deal with we hope Jacob will be locked up for a long time. I will never forget him and all that he changed in our life, but I have moved on. We all have. We had to in order to cope with that night.

My pregnancy was amazing. Certainly no piece of cake, but the experience was incredible. Watching my body transform with a growing human being inside me was unbelievable. Edward kept calling me sexy and beautiful—even on days I know I wasn't. How could he call me that when morning sickness was not just in the morning?

He brought me flowers a couple of times throughout the pregnancy. And chocolates. He even did one of those midnight runs to get me a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and especially pickles—hold the ketchup. I couldn't handle the taste let alone idea of ketchup touching any of my food during the pregnancy. Which was odd, because I love it.

All those months leading up to the delivery, Edward joined me at several of the appointments. He was there when we did the ultrasound. We truly expected to find out the sex of our baby. But our child was having none of it—no angle would work for the technician. We left with grainy black and white images of our unborn child showing us arms and legs, but not the sex. It worked out, in the end.

During the next ultrasound, we told them we didn't want to know. After taking the necessary images, she handed us all but one. Retrieving an envelop, she sealed the answer inside allowing us the opportunity to open it if we so chose. But we never did. It was more fun that way—one last surprise to reveal itself during the delivery.

It was a day I would never forget. The forecast showed a mostly rainy day. That was the way it had been for the past week. I had felt a contraction—I didn't realize it at the time. But I knew something didn't feel quite right. Edward sat on the couch with me. After that strange feeling, I glanced up at him. When he looked at me, I just knew. I think we both did. It was time.

We rushed to the hospital and our beautiful daughter was born a few hours later. The labor was intense, but thankfully it was short. Edward was perfect, and so helpful during our hospital stay. And holding our baby was incredible. To be honored with the gift of creating life was such an amazing blessing.

Thinking back to that day always brings a smile to my face. Parking our van in the driveway, I glance up to see her bedroom. The light was on, which tells me she is most likely getting her bottle before bedtime. I quietly walk through the house and up to her bedroom. The door is open. Glancing in, I wish I had a camera. The picture perfect moment showcases my husband with Ellie Grace cradled securely in his arms as he sits in the rocking chair, unmoving. His eyes are shut. And so are hers.

Leaning against the door frame, I watch them for a few minutes. Her arm hangs out of the swaddle, something she does for some reason. Ellie never keeps it within the blanket, always maneuvering it out. And Edward, what he does for me, and our family, is incredible. The first time he held her, I could see his nervousness of holding a newborn–almost afraid to be left alone with her. But now, he cradles her like a father should, protectively yet lovingly, allowing me a much needed reprieve with my girlfriends.

Tiptoeing to the light, I click it off. Quickly looking at the two loves of my life, I see Edward is now awake. He rocks her back and forth for a moment before standing to prevent her from waking up. He walks towards her crib but before placing her on the mattress, he bends his head down and kisses her lightly on the forehead. He lifts her carefully in my direction. After I kiss her goodnight, he puts her into the bed. Edward places his arm across my back as we watch her settle into a peaceful sleep.

Once in our bedroom, he asks, "How are the girls?" He removes our fancy pillows and turns down the bed.

"They are doing great! It was so wonderful to see them and catch up." I grab my pajamas and motion to him that I am going to change in the bathroom. Glancing at the articles of clothing, I realize it is my same old comfortable t-shirt and shorts. On a whim, I rush back in the bedroom to my drawer and pull out something a little more lacy. Thankfully, Edward doesn't notice. He's gotten used to my more casual attire and I decide putting on my special lingerie should be a surprise.

Gone are the days of crazy and wild sex. We don't need it. It was never truly us. I certainly won't lie and say I didn't have fun. Because we totally did. But it was wild, crazy, and very reckless at times. Perhaps becoming parents changed us. Or it could have been that dreadful night. Regardless, we rather enjoy the company of each other as we snuggle on the couch with our child. And after she is tucked in bed, we have our own fun in the calming atmosphere of our bedroom. Sure, we keep the nights of sex fun, but in our own personal way in the comfort of our own home.

Tonight, for instance, I realize I haven't worn this sexy outfit in several weeks. I'm sure he wishes he could see it more often. And I would rather enjoying wearing it more, but raising a child, working full-time, being a wife, cook, housekeeper—the list goes on and on—also comes with pure exhaustion. But sometimes, you just know when you need to have sex—when you need to feel connected on a much deeper level with your mate. And tonight I plan to create the best fantasy—spontaneous sex—he has no idea its even in the equation for tonight.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I rush into bed. He must have gone to check the door locks and turn out the lights in the rest of the house. Snuggled deep within the covers I lie in wait. He returns a few minutes later.

"So, did you have fun?" Edward asks.

"I certainly did. Thanks for letting me go out tonight."

He stops to look at me. "You should know by now, that I realize we each need a few minutes to regroup and unwind. Besides, you spent most of the day with her while I played golf with the boys. I wanted to have a little one-on-one time with Ellie. And by the way, she totally said 'Daddy is awesome' tonight." His smirk gives him away.

"I know our sixth month old daughter did not say that because she can barely say momma. There's no way she even knows how to say the word awesome." If he were near me, I would total caress his arm as we continue the flirting banter.

"You're right. She didn't say I was awesome, but she did say I fix a damn good bottle."

"A damn good bottle?" I smile.

"Yes, she said it with her eyes as she gulped it down in record time."

"I'll remember that next time I give her one." I pretend to yawn, hoping to move this show on the road. I certainly enjoy talking about our daughter, but right now, I really want one thing.

As if on queue, he takes the bait. "I'm going to finish getting ready for bed. I'll be in shortly."

"Good night," I say, hoping he thinks I'm going to bed. Then I add, "Can you turn off the light?"

He does as he heads into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Minutes go by allowing me to plan my attack. Do I just stay covered and wait for him to join me in bed? Should I remove all covers so he sees me ready for him? Should my hands rub my breasts as he enters the room for instant excitement? Before he opens the door, I know exactly what I will do.

Joining me in bed, he whispers, "Goodnight, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

Silence.

Darkness.

Then movement.

Slowly, I position myself so my mouth hovers near his ear. Moving closer, I intend to lick and suck a place I know he craves. But little did I know, Edward had plans of his own. The moment I expect to make contact, he moves his head so swiftly he latches his mouth onto mine. Before I realize it, he's on top of me, our mouths moving against each other, with each other, finding that special pace allowing us to pulse together.

Breaking for a hastened breath, he says, "Do you honestly think I didn't see what you wore to bed?"

Busted.

"Does it matter when we are moving toward the same end result?" I say while rolling off him. He follows my lead.

"It does when I don't get to enjoy seeing you in it."

Lights.

I should have known that was coming.

It was pitch dark, but Edward loves this sheer dark blue babydoll lingerie. I even wore the matching thong panties. And he should get to see it on me. He turns on the lamp nearest him. Looking into his eyes, I watch as they roam over my body. His hand caresses my face as he takes me in. Once he's done looking me over, he returns to my eyes. We stare at each other both knowing. Both remembering. But overcoming. It's been a year, but this is ok. This is our life.

And in the end, this is exactly what we need. Sweet sensual sex. Nothing fancy. Not too hot. Needs are satisfied. Tame beyond comparison. But for us, this is enough. It's our fantasy—and it's turned into our reality.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. It means so much to me that you stuck with me. Thanks to all of you for your reviews. And I especially want to thank my amazing beta and real life bestie, brodeurgirl30. **


End file.
